Superatural: Paradise Found
by Rabidus Lex
Summary: All Sam ever wanted was a normal life; a life without monsters, hunters and one where he didn't have to worry about the world ending every day. But when he gets that very wish he finds himself questioning everything. Even Dean, who has settled down to being a boring suburban dad.…then there're the dreams…! I only changed the name, this is still Super Normal: Paradise found.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Flashes of images. Shouts of pain and terror. Of destroyed buildings, overturned vehicles and debris scattered across the road. A familiar face, twisted and turned into a grimace; a mask of pure terror and malice.

He then woke,with no memory or recollection of anything that he saw. He tried to think back at what had frightened him or why but he could not.

Sam Winchester felt confused and afraid. He remembered a time when he had a similar experience and it didn't end up too well for him or for the world. He sat on the bed trying hard to think, frozen in that position. Until the view before his eyes suddenly registered in his head and he broke out of his daze. He looked around the room he was in and suddenly felt a strange pang of familiarity. It was not that he had stayed there before; like yesterday or last week or a few years ago. But it was a familiarity that came from the furtherest corners of his mind.

It felt strange.

It felt wrong.

He kept looking around, not believing his own eyes, and then he sprung out of his bed and ran out into the corridor.

Outside the room, he felt that same strange sense of familiarity. He knew that every inch of the place was known to him. Every ornament, every picture and every item neatly arranged. The strange thing was, he also knew that there was no way he should be this familiar with the place; which, in his experience, was never a good thing.

He was gripped in the fear with which he woke as he rushed towards the stairway and then downstairs.

He knew where he was going to but not why.

He moved through the house, giving nothing around him a look or even a glance. Everything was neat and orderly, and the bright rays that flowed in through the open windows gave the house a chirpy and sunny feel. But he didn't care. His eyes were focused on the path ahead.

So far he had been alone. Not a sound or shadow was found to indicate that anyone else was there. But now standing in the kitchen he had found an occupant and the sight of the beautiful blonde woman, dressed in a flowing dress concealed by a white apron made him freeze.

Her back was turned to him when he first stepped into the kitchen, as she continued with her cooking. And then she turned around and his jaw almost dropped. A single solitary word jumped out from his mouth before he even had the chance to stop it:

"Mom!"

"Oh Sammy you're finally awake" she said turning around with a bowl of something in her hand. For some reason he knew that it contained ham made to her special recipe as Dean liked it, and demanded each day. "I was afraid you were going to sleep the day away."

"Mom, it's you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be?" she asked with a smile which disappeared as suddenly as it came. She stared at him with an identical expression of confusion and concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

She put down the bowl and started towards him.

It felt strange having her standing so close to him that he could reach out and touch her. He wanted to but he found himself frozen in place.

He opened his mouth to say something but he found no words would come out.

And then she reached out and touched his forehead. It was quite the reach for her but she somehow managed it. When her delicate hands touched his own skin he closed his eyes. Her touch was soft and cold. It was soothing. It felt so wrong but at the same time so good. He wanted to forget all his fears and concerns but they refused to die down.

"You're warming up, would you like to go back to bed?" she asked, bringing him back to the present.

"No…no…I" he started but couldn't finish. What could he really say he was 'Ok'?

"I'm fine. I just…feel a bit tired, but I'll be Ok" he said.

"Good" she said, but she continued to watch him with that same expression on her face.

She then walked over and picked the bowl back up and then again moved back towards him.

"Here, you can take it to Jessica and help her set the table" she said and he just managed to catch himself before he repeated the same process as before.

He took one last long look at his mom, just in case, before turning around and walked back the way he had come.

He had passed the dinning table before on his way to the kitchen. But then it had been empty and there had been no one around. Yet, when he reached it this time it was already arranged somewhat and there, a few chairs away, placing plates was Jess. She looked exactly as he remembered her. He almost dropped the bowl in his hand when Jess looked up at him and smiled. She asked him to place the bowl anywhere and he did as quickly as he could.

It was hot, but his preoccupied mind barely registered it.

"Where's…where's Dean?"

There was so much else he wanted to ask her, he wanted to do, but he restrained himself.

"Where else," Jess replied after staring at him for a while, with the same expression as the one his mom had just a few seconds ago. "Outside with dad working on that car" she finished and smiled.

He thanked her, without returning the smile, and rushed out of the house before she could finish whatever it was she was about to say…or ask.

He felt like he was losing his mind.

Sam stepped out of the house and instinctively headed towards the garage.

The sight that greeted him as he stepped around the house was nothing new to him. At least, it would have been if it weren't for the other bending over the car next to him. It made him pause, as he took a second to take it all in.

Then he slowly edged his way towards the Impala and towards Dean and their father.

"Dean" he called out nervously. Afraid not only for what would happen to him when his father were to turn around as well, but also what he would learn about Dean.

So far he had worked on the assumption that Dean was in the same situation as he was. From the moment he woke up and realised where he was, he had sought Dean out hoping that together they could resolve things. He had believed that Dean would be in the same conundrum, that he would, not be part of all this.

However, now that he was there he was having second thoughts.

'What if he was wrong?'

'What if Dean was part of this?'

And then Dean turned towards him and he knew he was right to trust him. The look on Dean's face told him everything he needed to know.

"Dean I need to talk to you?"

"Sam, I am glad to see you up" said his dad as he looked up with Dean. "How are you feeling?"

"I am good, thanks" said Sam and then turned to Dean "Dean" he said and Dean nodded his head.

"What are you two up to?" asked their dad and the both of them turned towards him.

"Nothing dad, we just…" said Dean and turned towards him but he had nothing either. They never had reason to lie to their dad; if this was their dad.

Their dad didn't turn his gaze away from them; the hunter was still inside of him somewhere. And then a shadow crept over his face.

"I see what you two are up to and there is no way I am going to let you" he said.

"You two are planning something for your mom's birthday," he said to their relief "and there is no way I'm going to let the two of you ruin my own surprise. I've been planning this for a very long time."

"Sorry dad, we promise we want get in your way" said Sam as the two of them walked away.

He and Dean gave their father one last look to make sure that he had returned back to work on the Impala. As they continued walking.

The two of them walked away from the house as far as they could, until they were certain that they were alone and there was no stray ears around. But even when they were certain that it was safe to talk they couldn't find the words to say. For a few seconds they just stood staring at each other.

Before finally Sam spoke: "Dean!"

"I know Sammy".

"This is wrong!"

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is and you know it?" but Dean didn't reply he just looked away.

"After everything we went through, isn't this what we wanted?"

"Yes, but Dean this is not possible."

"You don't think I know that. But…we finally have it all Sam: our mom, our dad…and…Sam. You remember Lisa?"

"Lisa the girl who you thought was the mother of your child?"

"Yes, well she is…well Ben's also my kid now?" said Dean and Sam laughed and turned away.

"Dean Winchester settled down. Now we know this is not natural" Dean just gave him a cold stare.

"So what do you think this is?" Dean finally said after another long and awkward silence.

"Maybe a Djinn?"

"Do you remember what you did last time you were caught by one?" Sam continued. Dean just nodded his head. He turned towards the house in the distance and Sam followed his gaze. They were both caught in the moment.

"We need to do this Dean?"

"Why? Why do we need to do this? Don't we deserve this life?"

"It's an illusion?"

"So what?"

"Dean if we don't stop this thing then someone else will be caught by it, and another and another, innocent life is going to be lost."

"But why has it got to be us. There are other hunters out there?"

"Are there?" asked Sam. He hated having to argue with Dean, but it wasn't just for the innocents that he was fighting for, but for Dean as well. He had to remember that: "Dean, how many hunters have we come across over the last few years. How many had survived? For all we know, we could be the last and even if that is not true" he continued as Dean opened his mouth "we are here and we know it exists. We need to do it."

Dean didn't say anything.

Sam could see there was turmoil inside Dean's head. He wished he could do something about it but he knew Dean would come to the right decision eventually.

"All right, fine. If we are going to do this at least give me one night"

"Dean" Sam said with a grin.

"Fine!" he said, "Let's go get this son of a…."

"Good to see you boys," said a familiar voice before Dean had the chance to finish what he was going to say.

"You're dead" Sam was the first to say what they both were thinking.

"Yes," Castiel said.

"This is beginning to become a habit with you" Dean said and Castiel gave him a puzzled look.

"You're the one to speak" he replied

"Touche"

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked

"I came to see how you two are adjusting to your new life?"

"You did this?" asked Sam

"In a way"

"Why? Not that we are grateful but why?" asked Dean

"Because you earned it, after everything you did for us?"

"Care to elaborate exactly which 'everything' you're referring to?" asked Dean "Because there is so many I'm starting to lose count."

"You two ended the war, defeated the demons finally. What you two did will save all humanity?"

"I am sorry what exactly did we do?" asked Sam and as he said it he thought he saw a look of confusion appearing in Castiel's eyes.

"You defeated the Antichrist!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam Winchester couldn't believe what Castiel had said. After almost five years with the angel he should have by now been used to the ways of the Angel but then…

He had no doubts that Castiel was referring to Jesse Turner. Just as he had no doubts what the Angel had meant when he said they 'defeated him'. The thought brought a lump to his throat that he had to stop for a while until the image it threatened to conjure up went away.

'He's just a kid, no matter what he…' he thought and then stopped again.

'No! There's no way what Castiel said could be true. There's no way they did what he claimed they did. Even if they wanted to there was no way they would have been able to get within two feet of Jesse if he had turned. If he had become the…'

Sam started to think back to the idea of the Djinn.

'All this could still be the work of the Djinn. Its possible it learned…well not 'it'; 'it' was dead. But whatever came after it. It could have taken precautions to prevent its prey from waking. Djinn's can read the minds of the victims, learn their deepest darkest secrets and thoughts. Its possible that this one had realised that the best way to keep them in this dream is to have us think it was real; that it was created by Castiel. Someone they 'trusted'…but then did they really trust Castiel, or was he like any other informant they dealt with. After everything, did they really trust Castiel enough to blindly believe everything he said?'

'It was not like Castiel didn't forget to reveal information when it soothed him. To lead them with half-truths. He remembered what Castiel had said before. He didn't really admit to bringing back their parents, not completely. But then why should that be a problem. Why couldn't a fake Castiel have problems lying?'

'Could all this possibly be real?'

The thought scared Sam for some reason. It made him stop.

In that moment of thoughtlessness something else crept into his mind. Images. Images of burnt buildings, dead people and a familiar face twisted and deformed beyond recognition.

'Could the Djinn anticipate trouble?'

'Could it anticipate the future attempts of its victims to break free of the dream and place something to prove everything that is told to them in the dream?'

He felt his head hurt and dizziness creep in.

'The Djinn have existed forever. It is possible that they posses some intelligence to have existed for so long. There is nothing that says that the Djinn cannot pass information. That they can't learn from each other's mistakes. Then again, there is nothing to say that this one had learn from the other's mistake. Its possible this one was just smarter than the other one.'

'There is only one way to find out…' he thought and then his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his shin.

He suddenly found himself staring at the face of Dean, twisted into an expression of anger.

Sam stared at Dean for a while and then turned his gaze away to the other faces that were all looking at him from around the table: his mom, his dad, Jess, Lisa, Ben and Bobby. They all had the same expression.

Lunch had been awkward affair after that. There were many attempts to start a normal conversation but none of it succeeded. The quiet glances towards him were too obvious.

As he stood in the kitchen wiping the dishes his dad gave him and putting them in the washer, he knew there was a conversation coming.

"You want to tell me what is going on with you Sammy" his dad finally asked.

"Nothing!"

"No, it's not nothing. You have been acting strange all day."

"How do you know?" he demanded, turning towards him.

"Because your mom is worried and she and Jess told me what happened before you came outside. Now do you mind telling me what the Sam Hill is going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Damn it Sammy" his dad said, almost slamming the dish down on the sink.

"I am not an idiot, and neither is your mom. You're worrying us. Ever since you beat the Antichrist…"

"HE HAS A NAME!" Sam shouted as he walked out of the kitchen. But he didn't get the chance to go far before he felt his dad's hand on his elbow and he turned around.

"I am not done with you yet."

"Well I am"

"Too bad! Your just going to have to grit it and take it. Because you are going to listen what I have to say" he said and paused.

"I get it, Sam, I get what I did to you boys. I get what you had to go through because of me. I get that you had to kill a kid and that it's not like all the other hunts you have carried out. I get what it's doing to you."

"I left you two a heavy burden to bear for all those years, Sammy, and I wish to all the gods of creation I could take it all back. That I could somehow change it. I do Sammy. I wish I could give you a life where the last ten years never existed. But I can't. I made a lot of mistakes, Sammy, and I know you boys had to bear the consequences of my mistakes. I get the pain you're going through, and I get that saying ' that by defeating Jesse you saved the world' want make that pain go away."

Sam looked at his dad's face and the pain that was there; the sadness that gripped him; the tears that threatened to roll down his eyes. He couldn't remember this much sadness in him.

"We thought we lost you Sammy" he continued "when you didn't recover from the fight with Jesse. It was as if you were dead. And your mom and I…" he continued but couldn't find the words.

"It's Ok dad, I'm fine now" he said, "and…well there is something I always wanted to tell you!"

"I get why you did the things that you did. I understand what you were going through why you made the choices you made. I know you believed that it was what was best for us. I don't blame you for anything. I…I love you dad!" Sam said and he watched his dad break.

It was strange seeing him like that but it felt right; especially as his father reached out to him and held him.

'Maybe, just maybe he was wrong!'

"It's not going to be easy getting accustomed to living a normal life" said Sam and his father laughed. It was not a complete laugh, it was just an attempt. The sadness was still there.

"You're telling me."

"If you two men are done with your girly moment, do you think its possible I could have my husband?" Jess said.

"His all yours" said his dad smiling.

He turned towards Jess and for a second he forgot his worries. She looked as beautiful as she always did. And he wondered if maybe Dean was right.

'Maybe it was time someone else took over the burden from them. Maybe it didn't matter if all this was just an illusion.'

Sam took a moment to take in everything that had happened that day. At everything he had learned. And he felt the dizziness fill him again. He leaned over the basin his hands on its ceramic sides.

Maybe he was making mountains of molehills.

He had after all got everything he wanted…maybe this was his 'happily ever-after moment'.

He opened the tap and threw some water on to his face.

'Maybe its time he accepted this life and stop worrying about the what if's'

He thought and then returned back to his earlier posse before turning up towards the mirror.

He recoiled in horror as his eyes fell on the reflection in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was not a sight that Sam could have easily forgotten. But then it was also not something that he could explain. Actually, he found that nothing that had happened so far could be explained. He wanted so badly to believe that all this was real. That he had finally gotten the chance to say everything he wanted to say to his father. To finally have the normal life that he had wanted with Jess. Even Dean, for all he has been like for the past five years, has been accepting of this world. There were times he wanted so badly to confide in him but then he saw how happy he was with his life.

'What if Dean was right?'

'What if he was just being unnecessarily worried?'

'Didn't Dean deserve this life?'

However, the truth was that what he saw was not so easily dismissed.

He didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. Instead, when he was sure Jess was fast asleep, he got out of bed. Pausing only to look at Jess, who was sleeping peacefully; lost, hopefully, in some happy dream.

As he watched her sleep, he made a promise to himself. Then he crept out of the bedroom; without another second's glance back.

He was not back in bed when Jess woke up. He was still in his father's study. He didn't hear her walk up to him or realise that she was standing there watching him working on his laptop. Until he felt her gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around, startled. But when his eyes fell on hers, his expression changed.

Jess at first looked shocked at how much he jumped when she touched him. But soon calm returned to her face. It was in that calm that he saw in her eyes her true emotions.

Jess was not dressed as she was the last time they went shopping for their mom. She had forgone the short simple dress for a casual t-shirt and jeans. But that was not the only thing that had changed from last time. The happy, talkative Jess was also gone.

Even though they were walking almost shoulder to shoulder, it felt like they were miles apart. As if a void had filled between them.

Sam knew that this was his fault. She had caught him researching Djinns that morning. And she didn't need to be told why. He wanted to explain to her but then what would he say?

'I am sorry Jess I just can't believe that all this is real?'

'As much as I am happy to see you alive, I think you're not real?'

The truth was that, even he was not sure why he was doing this.

No, that was not true. The truth was that he knew, and it had nothing to do with Djinns or not believing that all this was real.

The truth was that he, Samuel Winchester, was afraid that this was all real.

The thought scared him more.

The silence between them had their perks. It gave him the chance to finally get his bearings of his surroundings; which turned out not to be that much unusual. It was the same suburban neighbourhood that he had grownup in, or at least he remember his house being since the last time they had come there.

The houses, the trees, the sidewalks, were just as he remembered them. As if someone had taken a picture from his mind and recreated it. This would prove the 'Djinn theory'. Only, it would not negate the 'Angel theory' either.

He wondered if there was anyone around that he might recognise from the last time he had been here. But then the streets were empty and bare of anyone except themselves. There weren't even any cars passing by. It was quite still and relaxing that he actually enjoyed the peace that surrounded them.

They had quite the distance to cover before they reached the supermarket down the street. He did wonder if maybe he should have brought the Impala. The last time they had chosen to walk was because he looked forward to time he would spend with her. But with her being silent, he wished for a vehicle.

Fortunately, he did finally reach the supermarket. As silently as they reached it, silently did they walk in.

He commandeered a trolley as he followed Jess around, as she went about knocking items of his mom's grocery list.

The place was quite convenient. It had everything you needed, everything; in every possible brand. Though it didn't seem, from the outside, to be that big to have so many things. But then size can be deceiving.

He took the moment to look around him, at the people that filled it. Searching the faces to see any he might recognise or who might recognise. But the people for their part kept to themselves. Their eyes focused on their own tasks. As if they were lost in their own worlds.

He found people watching strangely fascinating. All the types of people around. Young, old; male, female; tall, short; fat and thin. It felt better now that he was not looking for demons or monsters.

He looked at the items in their own trolleys or baskets, the process they went through picking the items. All the little things that could possible tell a lot about the people themselves. Like the young couple that lingered a little too long near the baby products, scrutinising the choices of diapers available, or the young man that was standing nervously around the packets of condoms. Or the two men who were…

Sam found his gaze locked on the two men. At one point they turned towards him and he was certain that for a second there was a moment where recognition flashed in their faces. The two men looked at each other and then proceeded to move on.

Sam couldn't look away. He followed them as they pushed their trolley. Watched them as they moved towards one of the counters. The two men didn't look back towards him. But Sam didn't look back at any point.

The two men finally reached the cashier and got their purchases tallied. They dumped a bundle of money and almost left without the change; until the cashier called them back. With hesitation they walked back to pick up the money in the young girl's hands. He almost lost the two men when he found himself distracted by the pretty girl, with bright golden locks and blue eyes that seem to glow with the wide smile on her face.

Sam looked up just in time to see the two men pass through the glass doors of the supermarket. He quickly abandoned his own trolley and made for the door himself.

The two men had gotten into a car and drove off. They were keeping to the speed limit, for some reason. But that meant that Sam could keep up with them. The problem was that there were no other cars on the street for him to get cover behind.

The men were driving through his neighbourhood; they passed his home.

Sam gripped the steering wheel of the Charger tight, letting his grip go only to change gears. His eyes were fixed in front and his face was contorted into a mask of sheer concentration that if Jess had seen him then she would have been frightened. As his concentration stayed fixed on the car ahead he noticed none of what happened around him; at where he was going or the never changing landscape on either side.

The 2008 SRT8 Charger did well to keep up with the Chrysler ahead of him. He was glad for it. It also had a full tank, which was fortunate because he had no idea how far he was going to have to travel. Fortune it would seem was his today, as if the fates were themselves aiding him to catch up with the men. He had not given much thought as to what he would do when he picked the car. He had rushed to the first car his eyes fell upon; the first one that would give him least trouble breaking into. Then it was a matter of hot-wiring. But then that was second nature to him by then.

The car ahead of him finally started to slow down. With no intersection in sight he was hopeful that they were finally wherever it was that they were heading.

He parked the Charger a few houses down as the Chrysler turned into a house similar to his. The car didn't pull into the garage, as the two men got down and picked up their groceries. Their behaviour should have struck Sam but then he was not concerned with their behaviour. His interest was elsewhere.

He waited until the two men were inside before stepping out of the Charger and making towards the house.

He moved cautiously so as to avoid attracting the attention of any curious eyes. There was of course no one in sight. But then someone could happen to peek out from the rows of curtained windows that lined either side of the street.

He reached the house and carefully made towards the door.

He paused for a second trying to decide whether he was going to pick the lock or just break in. When, for whatever reason, he decided to try the knob. It turned and the door opened.

He hesitated for just a second. Before he remembered why he was here.

He pushed the door open and stepped into the house.

He had barely stepped into the house when he found himself flying through the air.

He slammed agains a wall, hard enough that he felt the air knocked out of his lungs.

He then found himself pinned against the wall. His brain starving for air.

Finally he found the strength to regain his senses and air into his body.

His eyes immediately fell on the two men he had followed.

One was facing Sam, his hand stretched out towards him and his eyes as black as coal. The other, strangely enough, was turned towards the first demon and seemingly in an argument with him. The second demon's words were not clear, he just heard the tone, which sounded extremely agitated. The second demon's eyes were still normal but Sam could still smell the stench that was present at the supermarket.

Soon enough he started to hear exactly what the second demon was saying. He was having a one way argument with the other and he seemed to be trying hard to persuade the other demon to let him go.

'Strange' should have been the word that should have sprung into his head at the moment. But Sam's mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Like what he would do once he got free from the demon's hold.

For a second he almost wished he had his old powers back.

However, for all the second demon's efforts the first one seemed to have no intention of letting go.

'At least he was not trying to kill him'

Finally he heard the second demon scream out in desperation:

"You really want to screw all this up and go back to hell?"

At that Sam found himself again flying through the air.

This time he didn't slam into a wall, instead he hit the floor and slid several feet.

As Sam fought to get back on his feet, the first demon turned to the second and gave him a cold and evil stare. Sam took the opportunity to look around him.

He was in a dining room of sorts. It was not partitioned off from the rest of the house. Actually, for all the house's outward similarity to his own, that was where it ended. It was clear to Sam, instantly, that his memory of his own home was of no use here.

No matter how hard he looked around him he couldn't find anything to use as a weapon. The house looked as if it had been picked from a Martha Stewart catalog. All light and bright, everywhere he looked, with nothing sharp or metallic in sight.

Suddenly he realised that the sounds of the demons had died down and he turned instinctively to where they were. Just in time to see the first demon charging towards him.

His eyes were still black and demonic as before. But now, his face was also twisted and looked nothing human at all. His once handsome face was hideously twisted into a snare. Sam could see clearly the veins stretching across his face.

There was no doubt what his intentions were as he made towards him.

By then, the other demon had himself gone silent.

The demon bent down and picked Sam up and slammed him against another wall.

Pictures on the walls shook and fell down. Sounds of china and glass rattling in a cabinet nearby filled the air. As the demon pinned Sam hard against the wall, its face inches from Sam's.

Sam could feel his hot breath against his skin. And the stench was strong and pungent that it took all his strength to fight the urge that brewed inside of him.

"It's going to be worth it, to get the chance to rip this do gooders face off" the demon said as his sneered at Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was John, his dad's idea, for them to leave the neighbourhood. To go on holiday, somewhere nice; somewhere far. He had a suspicion that it was not entirely his dad's idea, that someone may have hinted at the possibility of taking him far away from 'the Johnsons'; your normal everyday neighbours from down the street.

Maybe his dad really believed that the distance would do him good. And maybe it would. But then Sam couldn't stop thinking of the two demons living in their neighbourhood, as if it was normal.

'What was going on here?' he wondered.

'How could demons live in the same neighbourhood as them and yet not be considered a threat?'

As he stared out of his mother's Dodge Caravan, watching the world go past, he almost felt like a normal kid. But then he had no real experience of normal. Nor was he actually watching the world go by. The feeling though struck him for some reason. But only for a short while, before his mind once again drifted back to the thoughts that had consumed him before.

He saw nothing of the beauty that lay beyond. His eyes barely capturing the green meadows or the distant grey mountains that went past his eyes.

"Sam, we're here?" Jess said, breaking his thoughts and bringing him crashing back.

They were the first words she had spoken to him since morning. They had sat together through the whole ride and yet they didn't even look at each other, let alone speak. But then, no one had. Or at least, he had not heard any chatter through the entire journey.

As he stepped down from the Dodge he looked around him. Trying to figure out where they were. He hadn't paid much attention to where they were going. But he did see enough to know they were still within the city, or wherever it was that they were in. He hadn't seen any boards or signs to say that they had crossed city limits; which made him wonder just how large this city was.

"Good Morning!" said a very cheery voice, emphasising each word spoken. Greeting them barely couple of minutes after they had set foot on to the pebbled path.

Sam turned his attention away from the heavy iron gateway they had come through. He had been trying to get a good glimpse of the top of the towering white stone walls that stretched out from either side of the gate. Half expecting, or even hoping, to see metal spikes. But the sun got in his way.

The grounds that expanded from beyond the pebbled pathway seemed endless. Just like the white stoned wall.

"Welcome to Elysium Falls Hotel" the young girl continued in her musical voice.

More than her blue eyes, which seemed almost to glow like blue sapphires as she spoke, he was captivated by the wide smile that was on her face. It gave her whole fair skin almost an ethereal glow. She reminded him of Becky Rosen. Though the girl had a more commercial beauty and her locks more alike actual spun gold. Still, maybe her smile was the reason for the sense of _déjà vu_ he felt.

When the girl spoke it was captivating and she seem to almost sing every word she said. He found himself fascinated by the marble angel that stood at the centre of the fountain, and the small green hill with its ring of coloured flowers, that it stood upon. He was enthralled by its history for some reason.

After she was done showing them the fountain, which he had somehow missed on the way in, two more beautiful girls came, with the same bright blue eyes and glowing skin, and handed them warm towels and drinks.

Dean was enjoying the moment until he received a slap from Lisa, which made Sam smile. And as he smiled, he thought he saw Jess looking at him for the first time. So he tried to keep that same smile on his face. She looked confused. She was struggling with something, he could tell.

The bellhops that followed the girls took their luggage and their hostess led them into the hotel.

As she led them into the hotel, she described every inch of it, its design and its history. And Sam found himself listening and watching with equal awe as the rest of them.

The hotel, he recognised for the first time, seemed to stretch forever, like a finger pointed heavenwards. Or more accurately an uncurled ribbon lying on itself.

She described the marble walkway that led towards the heavy oak doorway, which, like the rest of the hotel was larger than was necessary. She described the lobby beyond the doorway, pointed out the intricate carvings of angels on the walls, the flowers and laurels that flowed from out their trumpets forming borders. She even described the tall arched windows through which the sunlight fell and filled the lobby with a heavenly brightness. She described the furnishings and fittings as if she was a realtor trying to close a deal.

Sam should have found all this strange, if not for the fact that he was too busy following her images.

This was definitely not one of the many motels that they were used to staying in.

The girls seemed to enjoy the sight before them, even Ben was all smiles. For a moment even Sam found himself taken by the hotel.

He turned to Dean, who himself had a smile on his face. But when he saw Sam looking at him that smile faded and a gloom crossed his face. Dean quickly turned away and grabbed Lisa's hand, as their hostess continued to lead them further into the hotel.

The elevator took them to the fifteenth floor of the hotel and to suite #1536.

She had already described the suite even before the elevator doors opened and they got a glimpse of it.

The suite itself didn't disappoint. Just like the hotel there was nothing small or simple about it.

She pointed out the living area that was visible the minute they stepped out. She went into minute details about everything; the living area at the very centre of the suite, with its plush couches and sofas. The entertainment area, the dinning table and everything more. It seemed she had not missed anything that could possibly be there.

And as Sam made towards the huge pane windows on the other side of the suite, she described the view beyond. Sam found himself captivated by the sight of Elysium falls and the beautiful scenic wonder of the surrounding grounds. But more importantly, Sam was taken by the sheer magnitude of the area beyond those windows:

The hotel seemed to go on forever.

'How is this place possible?'

"Well, I hope you enjoy your suite. You will find your individual rooms on either ends and a few private rooms in case you want to do something more private" their hostess said and had a few laughs to herself. She then described every room, again in minute details, and then finally left them to their selves. Leaving the card keys for their suite on the coffee table at the centre of the suite.

Nobody gave each other even a causal glance, as they were too busy taking in the suite itself.

Then they scattered around exploring.

Eventually, Sam followed Jess into their room, while the others went to their own. Their bedroom itself was as opulent as the rest of the hotel.

"Want to forget our home and just live here?" asked Sam as he dropped down on to the bed.

Jess looked at him for a few seconds but didn't say anything. She then turned away and started exploring their room.

"I don't mean the hotel, or even the suite, I mean this room" Sam said as Jess continued to ignore him.

His eyes followed her as she went from cupboard to desk, to tv stand, to pantry and the rest. She never once turned in his general direction.

"I mean this place has practically everything we would ever need. We could just spend the rest of our lives here without ever leaving. I am pretty sure there is a grocery store somewhere inside here."

"No," she said, as she opened the walk-in cupboard, already stacked with their clothes. From where Sam rested he could see the inside of the thing and it seemed to him that it had just about enough room for everything they brought.

Jess closed the cupboard doors and turned towards him finally. She then raised a pamphlet to him.

"They have a grocery store downstairs that delivers" she said and smiled. Sam smiled back and the both of them had a good laugh.

Jess then walked over towards the bed and dropped down next to him.

"Are you done Sam?" she asked cuddling up to him. "Because I am. I'm done hoping you would come back. You don't know how much we went through waiting for you to come back to us, or how much it hurt to see you act the way you do. I want to understand what you're going through Sam. I want to believe that all this is because you're still trying to cope with the changes. I mean I can comprehend how much of a task it is to believe that all this is real. Especially after everything you two went through. But Sam, I don't think I can watch you break like this."

Sam held her closer, but didn't turn towards her. Instead he stared up towards the exquisitely crafted ceiling high above them.

"I'm done, Jess, I really am" he said but he couldn't bring himself to turn towards Jess as he said it.

Sam didn't even realise that he had fallen asleep with Jess in his arms. But for the first time in a long time he woke up feeling relaxed.

He looked around the room, but in its vast space he found no trace of her.

He got up and walked out of the room and into the living room. His eyes scanned every corner of it until the sound of the television brought his gaze towards Dean, seated on the plush blue sofa facing the HD screen.

Sam could only see the back of his head, but he immediately pictured his brother seated there with a bottle of beer in his hand. And when he got close enough he saw he was right. Dean had made himself comfortable; his feet stretched out on the coffee table, next to several beer bottles.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean said as soon as he was close enough. "You should check out the mini bar" he continued pointing to one of the many doors on the tv stand. Sam gave it only a complimentary glance before his eyes returned back to Dean and then to the soap that was playing on TV.

"Are you watching a soap?"

"Dr. Sexy M.D" he said with a smile "You remember?"

"Only too well" he replied and Dean smiled again.

"So where is everyone?" Sam asked as he took a seat next to Dean

"Out having fun"

"So why aren't you with them?"

"Babysitting as usual?"

"You don't need to babysit me any more. I am not a child?"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked turning towards him. Any trace of the smile was gone. "Because these past days you sure as hell haven't done anything to prove otherwise!"

Sam didn't reply he just turned his attention towards the television. He wasn't watching the show he just needed the distraction.

"Dean I need to talk to you?" he finally found himself saying.

"No" Dean said without turning away from the tv.

"No! You don't even know what I'm going to say"

"Good point" he said, "but still I'm going to go ahead with 'no'"

"Come on man, this is important" said Sam as Dean kept silent.

"Oh Ok, in that case, 'no'" said Dean turning towards him.

"Dean, come on"

"No, Sam, I'm not going to talk with you and that's final."

"Dean, there's something strange here"

"Yeah, you can say that again. Everybody is happy and nice. Really weird!"

"Dean, there is no 'everybody'. Since we gotten here, since we came to this place, how many people did you talk to or even met?" asked Sam but Dean didn't reply. "Don't you find that strange that no one here seemed to care to associate with anyone?"

"Or how about the fact that every place we have been seemed to have everything we would need without having to go anywhere else. The supermarket stocks exactly everything we would want to buy, from every type of product. This hotel suite is a city on itself. We could stay here forever without ever having to step out."

"And for a small little suburb, this place seemed to be endless. Does any of this seem even the least bit strange?"

"No, Sam it doesn't. Our family is finally back together and happy. Well, almost everybody is happy" Said Dean.

"Dean, all this is an illusion. This place, if it's not an illusion of its own, is a prison meant to keep us in."

"No, Sam, this is not a prison for us it's an oasis. An oasis from all the shit that we had to go through out there in your real world; a safe heaven for our family, and for us. Or have you forgotten what is waiting out there."

"Dean this place is not right"

"No, Sam, you're not right! For the first time we are at peace and you want to ruin it all, for what?"

"Dean there are demons here. I found them and I tracked them to a house in our neighbourhood. But that is not it, they are living here as if they are one of us. I think they are planning something."

"So did you kill them?"

"No, but…"

"They sure didn't kill you, or are you a demon?"

"No, Dean, you're missing the point!"

"No, Sammy, you're missing the point. You chased after two demons without the colt or the knife. What were you planning on doing when you got there?"

"OK, so maybe I should have planned it out well before I acted but I was taken by surprise and just acted on instincts"

"Oh I don't doubt you acted out of instinct. My problem is the instinct that you acted on."

"What are you implying?"

"You know exactly what I am implying."

"I'm done with that, Dean, I swear"

"Are you, Sam"

"Yes, I'm Dean. You have to trust me"

"You're acting like an addict starved of his drugs, Sam. So you tell me, why I should believe you?"

"This has nothing to do with that" Sam said a little too harshly.

"Sam" he heard before he had time to say anything more.

Both Sam and Dean turned just in time to see everyone standing at the door staring at them. Their faces told everything they needed to know. Both Dean and Sam fell silent, but neither looked at each other.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**I apologise for any confusion but I had to delete the earlier chapter 5 because there seemed to be a problem with it. Also because of its size I also had to break it into two. I again apologise for any inconvenience.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Part 1**

Sam hesitated only for a second before walking past his family. He excused himself, saying he wanted some air. The truth was that he wanted to avoid Jess' gaze.

He had betrayed her; betrayed her trust; his promise to her that same day. And he couldn't stand there and watch her watching him. Or what would come next.

He didn't know where he wanted to go but he knew where he didn't want to be.

It was unfortunate that she and his entire family should walk-in just at that very moment. Well there were worst moments that they could have possibly walk-in on but still…

Sam stepped up to the elevator, never turning back towards his family, and pressed the button to open the doors.

There wasn't much of a wait, as the elevator was already up. But still the few seconds it took for the doors to slide apart felt like years to him. All the time he could feel his families eyes on his back.

As he stepped into the elevator and the doors started to close, Sam felt a sense of relief. The feelings that boiled inside of him didn't go away. But it was good to be finally free from the gazes.

However his relief was short lived.

"Good evening" said that all too familiar voice.

He spun around and found himself face to face with their blue eyed hostess. Maybe it was his state of mind, but he could swear her eyes were little more darker than the light blue eyes he remembered that she had before.

"How…" he started but couldn't find the right words to finish.

"How are you enjoying our accommodations?" she asked with that same cheery tone. "I hope everything is up to your requirements. That they help you forget your troubles and worries."

"Yeah, everything is Dandy" Sam said as he turned away from her.

"Good! Here at Elysium Falls Hotel, we seek to be an oasis from all your worldly troubles; a haven from the storms of life." She said with a smile and Sam found himself staring at her with disbelief:

'Had she just quoted Dean?'

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Urgh no! Thank you. I just need some time to myself that's all" he said recovering.

"Oh that's not possible"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't be on your own. Elysium Falls Hotel is all about immersing yourself with other people. Finding comfort and release from being with others around you. That is why we cater to group entertainment…of all kinds."

"Fine," he said turning towards the elevator panel "I'll just immerse myself with my neighbours" he said as he tried to find the floor buttons.

"I am afraid you misunderstand me. When I meant people, I meant people you came herewith. Your family, your loved ones. Not strangers; one should always be careful who one spends time with."

She was right. As Sam scanned the elevator panel he found no other buttons on it than for their suite and the lobby.

"So I can't talk with anyone else?"

"You can. You can talk with Jess, your mom, your dad, even Lisa and Ben!"

"But no other guests?"

"We try to give all our guests equal opportunity to enjoy their stay here. To get the full benefits of their time spent in the hotel. It would not do to have their minds troubled by problems of other people. Or have their stay tainted by wild stories" she said as she stared at him.

Sam didn't say anything after that. Just pressed the button for the lobby and waited for the elevator to take them there.

All was quiet in the elevator all the way down.

As the doors opened he found himself again in the lobby, brightly lit by the sun that should be on its way out.

The lobby, as it was before, was almost still and quiet. He found very few people around.

As he stepped out of the elevator, he took a quick glance back at their hostess, who was still standing inside the elevator. Her eyes seemed even darker than before.

However, he didn't give it much thought. Instead he walked around the lobby. He tried to talk to a few of the guests but they continued on as if he wasn't even there. In fact, no one he found seem to even notice him or hear him as he tried to make conversation.

He took a seat on one of the group of couches that lined the centre of the lobby. To talk to a small family. But everyone in the family ignored him. Even the bored looking kid who he tried desperately to entertain.

"Hi" suddenly a voice said and he found himself rising from his seat as he turned.

As he turned he almost expected to find himself glancing at the bright blues of their hostess. But instead Sam found himself staring at two hazel brown eyes. That he almost froze at the sight. Not just because he found those eyes beautiful and captivating. But because he was actually surprised to find a stranger coming up to him and talking to him.

She had a wide and pretty smile just like the girl with the golden locks, and just like with blue-eyes, the new girl's hazel's also glowed when she smiled. But in those hazel brown there was sincere joy and life that was not present in the blue. He found himself smiling back with honest gladness.

"I am sorry to intrude into your conversation" she said with that same smile "but I could not help notice you were actually trying to communicate!" she continued and he laughed.

"Yes, I was having quite the riveting conversation with the…" he said and stopped and turned towards the family "with whoever they are" he finished and the girl laughed. It was such a happy laugh and infectious.

"You got to excuse them. They are not used to people being social."

"I am Sam by the way" he said extending his hand towards her. Her hand were soft and her shake was gentle that Sam was afraid he might brake her if he gripped too hard.

"I am Alice"

"Fitting!"

"You mind explaining" she said, squinting her eyes and Sam found himself laughing again.

"Alice in Wonderland!"

"Ah! Well, Mr. White Rabbit, you mind following Alice for a change?"

"Depends on where we're going"

"Where is the fun in that?" she asked as she turned and walked away.

She only looked back once, before making towards a door in-between the arched windows of the lobby. He hadn't notice that door before. He didn't hesitate long before he followed her out.

There was a gravel path that led out from the glass doors. But Alice didn't take it. Instead she kept to the grass; which made sense, since Sam noticed that her feet were bare.

Sam was intrigued by the girl and, as he followed her willingly to wherever it was that she was taking him, he found himself unable to turn away from her.

She was nothing like their hostess. She was tall, not tall because she was super model lean, like the blue eyed girl; she was slender not thin. Alice was actually tall; her hazel browns almost reached his eyes.

Her hair fell down in dark waves on to her slender shoulders, unlike the turbulent golden curls of their hostess. But in the sunlight those beautiful strands shined brown like the barks of the trees around him.

It was her hair that made him realise that they had left the open green lawns of the hotel and stepped into a forest. But if he had expected it to be dark and gloomy he was wrong, instead he found the forest bright and cheery like Alice. The trees, while close together, created a sense of warm embrace rather than being foreboding. He felt like he had walked into a magical land and almost expected to see dancing fairies, unicorns and other things at any moment. It would sure make a welcome change to all that he had seen so far in life.

Nevertheless, everything remained still around them. And if not for the crunching of leaves underneath his feet, it was also quiet.

However, he soon found himself turning back towards Alice, who had managed somehow to take quite the lead. He was surprised at the speed at which she walked. But then, the grace with which her slender legs carried her, it almost seemed as if she floated through the air.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around to face him. She stood smiling as he tried to catch up with her. She had stopped underneath one of the many pockets of light that fell down. The falling sunlight was like fairy dust, dropped from some unseen hand high above the canopy. In that light, she looked more beautiful than before.

Before, he saw her beauty as being just natural; like the girl next door. Unlike the commercial beauty of blue-eyes. It was the vibrance and innocence that she gave out that made her shine. But now, standing in the light, she looked like a fairy herself. Her soft brown skin seemed to radiate. In the short bright pink summer dress she wore, she seemed at home in the forest.

He found himself lost in her beauty, until she spoke, and it was like angels calling. Well, the angels of cartoons and tv shows and lore, not the real ones.

"Mr. White Rabbit, you are going to have to hurry up a little bit more. I do not want you to get lost, and be all afraid and scared." She said and he laughed again.

When he was close again she turned and walked again.

He didn't know where he was being led when he left with her. But now he knew. The sound of thunder he heard in the distance was unmistakable.

He had barely stepped out of the forest when the full brunt of the image hit him.

He found something else that day that was breathtakingly beautiful.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 5**

 **Part 2**

Elysium falls was a sight that was second to none.

A massive half-moon that encircled the view before them. It towered so high above them that it almost hid the sky from their view. The sound it made was loud, even from the distance they were standing, but also strangely soothing. Like a mother's lullaby.

He stopped staring at the waterfall when he realised that Alice was watching him. He turned to where he thought she was and found her again smiling. Her hazel browns were glowing brighter than usual.

"Come on, we are not done yet" she said, gesturing towards him.

Then she turned and walked towards the lake that flowed from the waterfall. Actually it was more like a sea, even with small waves created by the falls. She didn't stop or hesitate as she stepped from stepping stone to stepping stone, until she reached one that was large enough to form a little island several feet from the bank. She gently eased her way around it and sat down, smoothening the skirt of her dress.

The way the rock was made, it seemed to form two continuous seats, like thrones. To sit and watch the waterfall with comfort and convenience.

She turned towards him and smiled: "Come on scaredy cat" she said.

Sam looked down at the water. It was light blue like blue eyes but also clear like glass. He could see right to the bottom; which in itself looked quite clean. He could see fish of varied sizes and colours swimming about.

Sam turned towards the stepping stones that jutted out from out of the water. Tops of little mountains of the seabed that peeked out. They were well rounded but they also looked slippery.

He hesitated.

He then knelt down and undid his laces. Removed his shoes and then rolled up his trouser legs. Leaving his shoes on the bank, he slowly put one foot into the water. Strange enough there was no current, and the water itself was soothingly chilly. Fish swam past completely oblivious to the strange thing with them. Some even brushed against his skin, sending sensations up to his head. He then stepped completely into the water, and again felt Alice staring at him.

He looked up at her and she was smiling still.

"Silly Mr. White Rabbit, you could have used the rocks and avoided getting your feet wet."

"Well, Mistress Alice, I rather get my feet wet than walk back to the hotel dripping wet!"

"You are such a girl" she said and laughed again, throwing her head back as she did.

Sam stopped in the middle of the sea and watched her laugh.

Sam was sitting next to her, on the wet and slimy rock. But he didn't mind. He wouldn't have cared any form of discomfort at that moment. He could feel nothing but her.

She then turned to him and edged closer; brushing up against him. She was so close that Sam could smell the sweet fragrance of hair and body. It was not perfume or shampoo, it was natural. Like the trees and flowers he had walked through. He liked it.

"Don't tell anyone" she said, and then looked around her as if expecting someone to be watching. It made him look too. But then there was no one any where remotely close; or at least close enough to hear her whisper; the sound of which felt like wind.

"For all its comforts, the hotel makes me feel like I am in a posh sanitarium" she said and he smiled. He agreed.

"This place on the other hand. Feels…it feels like home" she said staring at him. She then pushed a few strands of her hair away from her face and behind her ear; looking shyly away. Then she turned away from him completely and back towards the waterfall. The smile was gone but her face still glowed and her eyes still were filled with that same joy. "I feel like I am in the embrace of my mom and dad" she continued.

Strange enough he understood what she meant. The warm rays of the sun and the gentle vapour of the waterfall, created a strange sensation of warmth and humidity that felt like love.

And in that embrace they sat, next to each other, staring at the falling water.

"Sam," Alice suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"I know you feel like this place would drive you mad, if you stayed long enough. Sometimes, it may even make you feel like you are living in a prison," she said and he turned to find her looking at him. There was no smile on her face. Instead, the expression on her face was serious.

"The reason is that 'this is a prison', Sam" she said, and he found his heart stop for a second.

'What was she trying to say?'

"But it is not a prison made by someone else. It is a prison made by the people who come here. It is the prison of their own making. At one time it was meant to be something better. A haven! But then over the years it absorbed the feelings of the people who resided between its walls and morphed so many times that it became a prison. Because that is what they wanted" she continued.

There were so many questions that were running through his mind, so many things that troubled him about what she said. Yet he kept his silence and listened to her every word with interest.

"You have to understand that the people who come here. They do not come here looking for heaven, they come here looking for security and safety. They have seen so much, done so much that they want to get away from all that. So a little piece of heaven is created for them and they lose themselves in it."

"As much as you may want to associate with them, they do not want to associate with you. Not because they do not like you or because they are antisocial. But because they are afraid. So afraid they cling on to the thing they know best and discard everything else. Unfortunately, this place caters just for that. We gotten so used to giving them what they want that they forget what they were supposed to give."

"Instead of giving them security, safety, and a piece of heaven, they get a hole to hide in and while away their time." She said and again turned away towards the waterfall.

She didn't say anything after that. She just stared at the waterfall in silence.

So Sam followed suite; not at the waterfall but into the distance away from it.

He wanted so much to ask her something but in the end he decided against it. There was no way he could tell if she even knew that demons were also here, or if she even believed in them. He didn't want to unnecessarily scare her if she didn't.

Sam was also curious as to her own reasons for being here. Curious about her own demons. But then she never asked about his and, maybe just like the other guests, she didn't want anyone to know hers. So he let it slide.

It was already night when they finally left Elysium Falls.

When they reached the forest night had already taken over the world. But still there was beauty in the forest.

Alice had taken him to a place where they could lie down and just stare at the stars through the canopy. They had laid next to each other staring at the sky, silently. He had to admit that since waking up in this world this was the best time he had spent; maybe even the best time he had spent with anyone since he remembered.

They had walked together, shoulder to shoulder, back to the hotel. He felt sad to part her company at the elevator, but then it was time to get back to his own world; his own part of heaven.

The strange thing was, for all the feelings that filled him when he was with her, they only increased the love he felt for Jess. Alice never found a place in his heart, and when he stepped out of the elevator, it was as if he had already forgotten her; left only with the effects of her company.

Jess was about to say something but she never got the chance, because the minute he was within reach of her he hugged her. Then he kissed her and took her to their room, much to the surprise and confusion of everyone.

The truth was Alice was right.

Everything about everything he had seen was about isolation. It was not about creating a perfect world to live in, it was about creating a perfect world to hide in. And that was what was wrong with it. It tried too hard. To his jaded heart that meant it was wrong; in every possible way. He wanted to fight it because he could never accept it.

Strange that, of all the people, Dean was the one who was able to accept it.

Jess didn't protest when he took her away from everyone, or when he led her to their bed. She didn't even need to be told what was to come next; which was fortunate, because he didn't have the time to explain himself. He wanted to act before his mind had the time to get around the stupor that Alice had left him in.

Death…pain…blood…and destruction.

The images were real; the feelings poignant.

He heard the screams that shattered the air; piercing it like a knife.

He heard Dean scream his name and then he felt something tormenting, something warm flowing down across his skin, and then something liberatingly peaceful.

However, as when the morphine wears thin the pain grows, so did he find himself waking in the middle of the night screaming in pain. The feelings Alice had created having waned.

Sweat covered his body and his heart beat hard against his chest.

Nevertheless, it was when he opened his eyes that he saw real terror.

For filling his sight was the burnt corpse of Jess, staring down at him with dead eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam turned to the girl. She was watching him with that same smile on her face, but her eyes were a darker shade of blue.

He stood on the far corner of the elevator, as far as he could reach from her. Fortunately, the elevator itself was larger than normal.

"It's quite late in the day, Sam, everything is closed for the night" she said. "You should go back to your wife."

"That's all right, I just needed to stretch my legs." He said, trying hard to keep down the images that tried to rise in his head at the reminder of Jess. He visibly shook.

"Well, I am sure you can manage within your suite. It has ample space to stretch your legs."

"I also want to get some fresh air while I am at it. I thought I would explore the grounds of the hotel, if that's Ok with you?" he said.

"Of course! We're here to accommodate all and any of our guests requests. So long as their 'reasonable'" she said, placing added emphasis on the last word. "But wouldn't you better be able to see all the beauty of the hotel in daylight. I can arrange for a tour personally and explain everything in detail."

"Actually, I find that natural beauty really shines in the moonlight" he said.

"But there's no moonlight tonight. There is no moon at all outside."

"Funny I remember seeing it on the way into the elevator"

"You must have mistaken" she said, the smile never wained for a second. "I really must insist that you return back to your suite, Sam" she continued.

"You don't seem to look good, Sam" which was probably true. He had woken up in quite the huff and he could feel the sweat still covering his face. The images were also still playing in his mind; the girl not providing much of a distraction for him to forget what he saw.

"Let me help you back to your suite" she said and started moving towards him just as he heard the bell announcing that the elevator had reached the ground floor.

Sam had no idea what she was planning to do. But he could see her edging towards him. Her slim and long fingers reaching towards him. He had a bad idea of what might come next.

He turned around in a flash, before she had gotten close enough, and slammed his fist against her face.

The elevator almost shook as she slammed hard against the wall on the other end. As the doors opened, Sam rushed out on to the lobby.

Sam had punched girls before. But then, they were not really girls, they were demons or monsters of some kind. Sam wanted to believe she was too:

'But what if she wasn't?'

He didn't have time to worry about that problem then. What he had to worry about was what happened next. Sam knew that if the girl was waiting for him in the elevator there was a chance that there would be others waiting in the lobby. But he found that he was pleasantly wrong. The lobby was in fact empty. Even the reception desk lay vacant.

No guests, no staff, no any one.

Sam turned back towards the elevator, but it was already closed. He couldn't see inside to the girl. He knew she wouldn't be down for long and that she would be waking up soon enough.

'What then?'

For a second he considered making for the reception telephones.

'But who would he call?'

'911?'

Somehow he doubted that there would be any help coming for him from the outside.

Instead he started fast walking towards the main doors. His eyes darting all around him expecting at any moment for someone to rush in and stop him.

No one came.

He was at the doorway and out the door, when he heard the elevator doors open behind him.

For whatever reasons he turned and found the hostess standing at the elevator doorway.

"Where are you going, Sam" she asked, only, the voice came from the doorway behind him and not from the elevator.

He turned to find her standing there blocking the doorway.

Her eyes were as dark as the night sky.

She reached out towards him again.

Sam moved fast and grabbed her wrists and pulled her hand away from his face. Her hands were soft and felt delicate, but still, he could feel extraordinary strength in them.

He pushed towards her. Moving fast so she would have no time to react.

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. One hand across her waist pinning her and one of her hands and the other pinning her other hand against her chest.

Her hair was touching his face, and he could feel the rich texture of it and the sweet aroma that flowed from it. She was unlike Alice, everything about her felt commercial.

"What do you think you're doing Sam?" she asked. All sense of friendliness had disappeared from her voice. He could feel her tone shattering. "Who do you think you're running from?"

"I don't know. But I plan on finding out. I also plan on finding out just what you're doing here and I'm not going to let you stop me" he said and pushed her away.

She went a few steps forward before falling on to the ground. She lay there for a few seconds staring down at the floor.

Then she started to laugh. It was a creepy sound that seemed to vibrate through the whole hotel. Sam felt a strange feeling of dread fill him.

He found he couldn't move.

All he could do was stand where he was, staring at her laugh; as she sat on the floor staring down at its marble floor.

"You're right, Sam" she said turning her head towards him.

Her body still faced away from Sam, but her face was once more turned towards him. Her locks fell across her face like a golden veil. From behind those golden curtains he could see her dark blue eyes glaring at him and the smile etched to her doll like face. But the smile that was there was different. It was not the smile she had before. There was no sense of friendliness in them, not even fake ones. Instead, it was a twisted sneer of a smile. As if someone had carved a Glasgow smile across her face; edging from ear to ear.

It scared him more than anything he had seen before.

He took a step back, but that was as far as he got before he froze again.

"I can't stop you. What can feeble little me do against a formidable, strong man like you?" she said, still smiling.

Sam could no longer feel his heart beat.

"But then, they can" she said. Her smile, somehow, growing bigger like the smile of the Cheshire Cat.

Sam looked away from her and raised his head.

And in the distance behind her he could see two men making towards him.

The two men were dressed in bland security uniforms. But Sam found it hard to believe that they were in fact security. Not because of the fact that, even from this far, Sam could tell that the two men easily towered over him.

It was because the men's shirts seemed ready to burst from the force of the muscles that strained against the material. The two men looked formidable enough to burst through the walls that formed behind them. Like bouncers on steroids.

Sam had no doubts that a hand to hand battle would be decided in their favour. Maybe if he still had his powers he could have put up a fight. But with no weapons, the two men could easily snap him in two.

He turned away from the two guards and back to where the hostess had lain. But when his eyes turned to the spot he found it empty. He turned around him but couldn't find any trace of her.

He fought the panic and turned his attention back towards the two security guards that were slowly closing in on him.

Sam searched around him for any other possible way out, or even any kind of tools to use against the guards. The armchairs in the lobby looked too big and heavy for him to lift, and the coffee tables looked too bulky. He could possibly run back into the hotel and find another exit, but…

Suddenly he felt a soft, gentle, touch on his shoulder, and a voice near his ear calling out his name.

Sam turned, his fist raised ready to punch the blue-eyed girl, but then froze when a scream greeted him.

Sam found himself staring at two troubled hazel brown eyes.

"Alice!" he remarked almost involuntarily

"Sam what is going on, what are you doing here?" she asked. Her smile was gone and so was the joy that was there before.

Sam turned away from her towards the two guards.

"There is no time to explain" he said and grabbed her wrist.

He turned towards the door way and rushed out; dragging Alice behind him.

He paused halfway down the marble pathway as the two behemoths had already reached the steps leading up to the walkway.

He turned around him and then dragged Alice towards the side. Over the small and intricately carved parapet wall. Leaping over it in a single bound.

Fortunately he heard Alice's feet splashing on to the water of the small moat that ran around the hotel walls. He hadn't realised what risk he was taking just leaping like that with the poor girl dragging behind him, until he felt the relief at the sound of the splash.

However, he didn't have the time to look back and make sure she was OK.

Instead he pushed on.

The two guards were already turning away from the walkway and towards them.

He wanted to run. But, even though the water was just ankle deep, the bottom of the moat was very slippery. He didn't want to take a risk of Alice falling down and hitting her head on the edges of the moat.

So he slowly waded through the moat until he reached the other end.

Fortunately, the two guards didn't seem to be in a hurry to reach them. So Sam and Alice managed to reach the other end before the guards reached them.

By the time Alice was over the sides of the moat, however, the guards were on to them.

Now, up close and personal, Sam could get a good look at the two. Though he wished he hadn't. There was nothing different about them at first glance. But, in his state, Sam saw everything with unnatural clarity. And he saw that the men's face was inhumanly calm and still. But more importantly, their eyes were ghostly pale; not demonic white but still inhuman.

From the way they moved and reacted, it hit him.

They were mindless drones. Created to do the heavy lifting.

However, even with their stiff movements, Sam barely survived a wild thrashing from one of the zombie guards. He ducked as the massive hand swung hard at him. The wind that it created struck him as hard as a slap.

The creature let out a heavy mourn as it missed.

Sam didn't want to give it a second chance to get him.

Still holding Alice, he rushed down the gravel roadway towards the massive gates. Running as fast as he could without putting too much strain on Alice.

As he ran, however, he couldn't help but notice that it was in fact a moonless night. The only light came from the stars above.

The guards continued to amble along after them and they managed to reach the gates without any further troubles.

He stared at the heavy wrought iron gates, stretching high above him. Then turned towards Alice, and the distant guards.

"We need to climb this," he said and then turned down at her feet. He realised that she was still barefoot. Sam felt like an idiot. He made her run through the gravel and didn't even bother to make sure she had some kind of footwear. The hard pebbles must have caused much pain on her soft souls.

He then turned towards the wrought iron gate. It was unlike most gates of its type. It had an iron back that prevent any from seeing what lay beyond. He wondered if it was meant to prevent those outside to see in or those inside from seeing out. But whatever its purpose there was an obvious problem. There was not much foot space between the heavy iron body and the iron carvings. What space there was there were a few sharp edges close together that could cause trouble to her soft bare skin.

'How could he ask her to climb this?'

"Sam" she said as he turned back to her. She must have sensed his dilemma because she immediately turned and walked towards the gate.

Sam wanted to stop her but he couldn't find the words to say anything.

However, he found himself even more speechless as she, instead of climbing the gate, merely pushed them open.

"This is not Hotel California" she said as Sam stared at the open gates and the world beyond. His eyes open wide, surprised.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once again Sam found himself staring out of the window of a moving vehicle, watching the lush greenery moving past him. Once again he registered very little of the beauty that passed his line of sight.

He was trying to make sense of everything that had happened that night and everything that had been happening to him the last few days. But he found, for some reason, he couldn't remember any of it. Even the image of Jess' burnt body, which he once feared would be seared into his mind, seemed lost. It was as if his mind was already moving on.

Try as he may, there was a gentle mist that shrouded everything bad that had happened.

All his mind could recollect was the time he had spent at the waterfall, gazing at the stars, and walking through a beautiful and magical forest, twice, with Alice.

At that he tried to turn around and look at Alice. But he couldn't turn his head all the way. Instead of seeing her, he found his face brushing against the soft strands on the top of her head. He felt her hair against his skin; almost tasted it. He closed his eyes for a second.

Alice cuddled up to him almost as soon as they had gotten on the greyhound, resting her head on his shoulders. She must have been sleeping or about to go to sleep when he had disturbed her. Sam felt bad about that.

He felt worse about getting her involved in whatever it was that he had gotten himself into.

Sam tried to take a quick glance around at the faces in the bus, which was quite well crowded, even this late into the night. But Alice restricted his gaze considerably, and most of the faces that he could see were hidden behind the tall headrests. He wondered if these people were just like him, just like the others here. 'Seekers of shelter and security'. He wondered about the troubles they were trying escape. But he found his mind was unwilling to linger too long on the topic. Instead the same mist seem to flood in over those thoughts.

He was quite surprised that they were able to even find something to take them to town. He had not quite planned what he was going to do once he stepped out of the gate. Everything he had done was at a whim. Even now, he had no clear idea how he planned on achieving his goals. All he knew was what he wanted…and that was explanations. He had a plan on getting that…at least a hope.

The hotel, as it were, was not situated against the main highway. Instead they had to travel a considerable distance on foot along the gravel roadway running through a forest.

It would seem that the hotel itself was isolated from the rest of this world. Shielded from the eyes of all but those who came seeking it. Sam found no signs or boards or any other indication that it exist ed on the main road. The gravel roadway they had travelled through, the only thing to even show that something man-made existed beyond the thick forest, was also well hidden from curious eyes.

Sam hated the fact that Alice had to walk the distance on bare feet; which was why he was glad when the greyhound had stopped to pick them up.

Strangely though he didn't remember seeing a bus stand.

Sam felt Alice stirring next to him and he turned to find her looking up confused and dazed. She still looked drowsy and tired. But more disappointedly, she had lost all signs of the cheeriness and joy that was there before. The smile that seemed etched permanently to her face, at one point, was gone without a trace. It hurt Sam to think that this was because of him.

She reached across him towards the window, and Sam moved back as much as he could to allow her space. But her gently body still brushed against his and he found himself smothered in feelings.

She pulled back and turned towards him. He stood frozen in his gaze, away from her, for a few seconds before he turned towards him.

"We are here" she said, without any indication that she noticed his discomfort. And then, without another word, she got up and started making towards the front of the bus. It was only then that he noticed that she was dressed only in a flimsy silver-grey night gown.

Sam followed her as Alice got off the bus.

As he stepped down he was greeted by the familiar sight of rows of similar houses lined up against an empty street. Trees lining the pavement and swaying against the gentle cool breeze that blew by them the only signs of life.

Sam suddenly realised, as he stared at the sight before him the daunting task ahead of him.

Alice must have realised once again that something was up because he felt her gentle touch. He stirred from his daze and stared at her.

"Come on" she said, her hand on his elbow.

He followed her as she started down the street.

She walked down past the houses, her eyes never swaying away from the path ahead.

Sam had no idea where she was taking him. His mind told him he should have at least tried to tell her where he wanted to go instead of following her blindly as he did last time. After all he didn't have time to waste. There was a chance that they may be out looking for him.

However, he found himself following her without a word. Because another part of him, a smaller yet stronger part, told him that he had to trust her.

Somewhere along the way she turned towards the driveway of one of the houses.

Sam turned with her and followed her to the front door.

She didn't stop as she reached the door and opened it.

Sam knew he should by now be used to this, but yet, he still found the fact she managed to open the door without a key troubling. Especially when they walked in and Sam found the house completely empty. There was not a sound or sight any where that told Sam anyone was home.

Worse was the feeling Sam got when he realised where he was.

He looked around trying to take in all that he saw before finally turning to Alice. There was nothing in her face that she realised his confusion. But considering he had no doubts his face showed it meant she wasn't pushing it.

"Do you mind if I get something to change in to?" She asked calmly, and then turned and walked away after he shook his head in reply.

Sam hesitated before he turned and walked up the stairs to his and Jess' room.

It felt strange being there, remembering that this was his room as a baby, the room that changed their whole lives. But also the room he and Jess slept for however long they've been together.

The thought troubled him. He wondered if they had been together longer in this world than he remembered. He remembered what his dad had said about him being asleep.

'How long had I been here?'

He looked around him but found no calendars or anything else that he could use to judge the date. He searched his jeans but couldn't find his phones.

Then he remembered what he came here for.

He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the cupboard. He moved towards it and opened it. He paused when he saw Jess' clothes. It brought a pang to his heart and images that had so far been suppressed by the pleasant mist.

He pushed those feelings down and searched the cupboard. Disturbing the neatly arranged clothes, pulling out draws and scattering their contents about.

It felt like several hours had passed before he finally found what he was looking for.

However, Sam realised that if he had given it some proper thought he would have found it sooner. He regretted the time he wasted searching in places he should have known they would not have concealed it.

He was losing his hunter instincts.

Sam walked out of the study, concealing the Ruby's knife under a new shirt he had changed into. Then he proceeded downstairs.

He had barely reached the living room when the sight before him made him pause; his breath caught midway.

"Are you ready?" Asked Alice.

However, Sam couldn't answer just yet. He found himself caught in the sight of Alice in that spaghetti strap dress.

The first thought that came to his mind was where she had managed to find the short white dress. It looked like nothing that either Jess nor Lisa would wear, or he had ever seen wear.

Finally however, he managed to answer her and the two of them walked out of his house.

It felt wrong being in the Impala without Dean sitting next to him. It brought back painful memories of the times he had driven around trying to find ways to bring back Dean. Times he had spent with Ruby. It reminded him of everything he had done wrong; the chaos and destruction it led to.

He turned towards Alice. She was unnaturally quiet and still. Her eyes were fixed on the road ahead. She was nothing like Ruby and he knew he could trust her. But he also knew that what he was asking of her was too much. Maybe she knew it, maybe she regretted talking to him. Yet, he also knew that he needed her. She knew things that he didn't, and if he was going to find the 'Johnson's' house he was going to need her help.

He felt the knife against his back at the thought of the two demons.

From the moment he had decided to go find them, he knew he would have to make a detour. This time he was going to go prepared.

However, the plans he had made didn't include Alice.

Sam turned towards her, still in that same pose, and knew that there was no way he was going to let her take any more part of all this than she already had.

He parked the Impala several blocks from the house, just as he had done the last time and then walked the rest of the way. He left Alice in the car. She didn't protest nor ask him anything. She remained in that same silence she had been in since they left the house.

Sam felt a pain in his heart as he left her. She had changed so much since that time he had left her in the elevator. It was as if someone else was occupying her body. Sam felt a distance that he had not even felt from Jess.

He gave Alice one last look before leaving her alone.

He felt bad for bringing her, now especially, as it turned out he didn't even need her.

He didn't make towards the door. Instead he snuck around the house towards the rear entrance. He kept an eye out towards the windows but each one of them was closed. There was no way for him to get a glimpse of what was happening inside.

At least he knew that they were there. Well, their car was there in any event. It had been parked out in the driveway and it made the house stick out from all the rest. It made Alice's presence unnecessary, unfortunately. It was almost as if they had left a signpost for him.

Sam reached the rear of the house and waited crouched. Watching from around the wall for anyone to come out.

He was worried he would have to wait long but soon he felt a presence near him.

He turned, but not fast enough. Before he was facing the stranger, he was flying through the air.

Sam flew through the air and hit the ground at the far corner of the house. The soft manicured grass the only thing to catch his fall.

He quickly got to his feet as the demon moved closer to him.

He recognised it immediately. It was the same one that had attacked him before. Its face was contorted into that terrifying mask as before and its eyes were as black.

As the demon neared him he called out.

The demon watched startled by the sight of Sam pulling out the knife. But its expression changed to uncertainty when he noticed that Sam was holding the handle with two fingers. It watched with confusion as Sam quickly threw it away from himself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For a few seconds the demon just watched him with a frozen expression.

Slowly it seemed to grasp the situation and the demonic visage changed.

Sam watched as the face became more human; more like the one that he had seen that day at the supermarket. However, it was not complete. The black eyes were still there.

It also maintained a healthy distance from him, and occasionally, he saw its glance sneak over towards the knife that was lying several feet on the other side of the lawn.

"I just came to talk" Sam finally said; breaking the tensed silence that had come between them.

It didn't respond.

"There is something I need to say and I need you to listen."

"You can speak Hunter, but I can't promise I will listen or not kill you."

"Fair enough" Sam said and that again took him by surprise.

The demon turned away from Sam, this time completely, as he scanned their surroundings.

"He's not coming" Sam said, "It's just you and me."

The demon looked at him but there was no conviction in his expression. To be fair, he was not convinced as to the truth of what he said. All he knew was that since he left his house he had seen neither head or tail of Castiel. And though Castiel had appeared and saved him from the demon before, he had not come when he was being attacked by the two security guards, or when that crazy woman was trying to put him under her spell.

He had a theory why, but even with that he was not certain.

What he was certain was that there was something wrong with this place. And from the way the other demon had talked with this one, and the way Castiel had interacted with them both, Sam knew that they had a better grasp of what was going on.

He racked his brain trying to figure out ways to persuade the demon to help him, to give the information he needed. But as he stood there facing it, he realised that he hadn't actually given it as much thought as he should have.

It was then that the true gravity of what he had done dawned on him. And his eyes immediately shifted to the knife.

"Where is this place?" Sam asked after a while.

"What does it matter?"

"This place is not real"

"Its real enough"

"No, it's not. There is nothing real about this place. The people, the houses, they're all illusions. Nothing is real. The only thing that I don't get is what is it that they are trying to hide? What is the reason for all this illusions?"

The demon didn't say anything, instead he sneered.

"You have no idea Hunter, what you're getting into"

"So I keep being told" Sam said.

"Why can't you leave things be, Hunter?"

"Because there is something going on. This is not heaven, that much I'm sure of. All this" he said, gesturing to everything around them "someone went to great trouble to recreate for a very specific reason and I need to know why?"

"What do you remember about the time before you woke up here?" the demon asked.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" asked Sam, suddenly being struck by a thought.

"Why are you afraid, Hunter?"

"Concerned, of your friend. I get the feeling he's your 'gift'" Sam said.

The demon didn't respond Immediately.

"He's not your concern."

"Yes, he is," replied Sam. "Somehow, Castiel and our other watcher is tracking us. But it is not through me or you. They can't see the things I do on my own, but when someone is around, someone they created, they're always there to intervene."

Actually that epiphany came to Sam suddenly. The fear that Castiel would come at any time and ruin everything was always weighing on him in the back of his head. But he couldn't make sense of why he and the blue-eyed hostess was always there for somethings and not for others. Until he started thinking of those moments with regard to where he was and with whom he was with.

His mom, his dad, Jess, they were always there when he did things that the two tried to stop. But absent when he was on his own or with Dean.

Jess was with him at the supermarket. But she didn't see him leave; he had left unannounced and suddenly. There was no way she could have known where he was going or why. But the other demon was there and he was there when this one attacked him.

That realisation made things even more clear to him.

There was a reason that they were given back the loved ones that had died. It was not to create a piece of heaven, at least not the sole reason. It was so they could keep an eye out for them. Maybe, just maybe, Jess, Dad and mom weren't even real. Maybe they were illusions just like the rest.

The thought made him pause.

He suddenly thought back to all the times he was with Jess. Trying to remember how she behaved. Trying to figure out if he had noticed something different. But instead, he found his thoughts going instead to the images that had flashed in his mind, the pictures that had seem, felt, so real.

Sam found himself lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the demon call out to him.

"Your friend" said Sam, snapping out of his thoughts. "He's not real. He may not even be your friend. He's something they created to keep you in check. You can't trust him. He'll tell on you to Castiel and the others. Because that is why he's here. You need to realise that." Sam said but the demon only continue to sneer at him.

He realised he was not getting through to the demon.

"Remember when you were trying to kill me. Remember how hard he tried to stop you. How much he did to convince you to let me go? Does that seem like your friend? Castle came when your friend failed"

"Oh I believe you, Hunter. Everything you said. Butch has been quite the whiner. But here's my problem, Hunter, if the dead were brought back to life just to keep us in check. If they're not to be trusted. Then tell me, Hunter, why should I trust you?"

It didn't take Sam long to realise what exactly the demon was implying.

The words struck Sam hard and he found himself frozen in place.

The demon was sneering at him, taking pleasure in knowing what his words were doing to him.

However, Sam saw none of it nor cared what the demon was taking from his situation. All he cared about was truly comprehending what he had been told.

"Something wrong, Sam?" he heard a voice call out to him and he turned. Never really breaking out of the trance he was in.

He saw Castiel standing there watching him. But there was something wrong, something a miss. Sam couldn't quite make it out. Then he realised; Castiel was grinning; not smiling, grinning.

"You look…unwell?" Castiel continued.

"Am I…".

"Dead" finished Castiel "Yes, Sam, well at least you were. But then, why should that be a surprise or a shock. You and Dean have more lives than a cat."

"Why?"

"Why are you dead or why are you still alive?" asked Castiel but Sam couldn't find any words to speak "Yes, Sam, before you ask, you're alive. But don't worry your pretty head with why. Just know that we didn't bring you back because we wanted you. Why would we Sam? You're useless; you're alive because we wanted your brother. All this, all the things we created. All this trouble we went for. It was for Dean. And I must say you have been more trouble than you're worth."

Sam suddenly felt like the whole world was spinning around him.

His hand reached for his head as if that simple act could stop all the spinning.

However, it would seem that Castiel was not finished with him.

"What's the matter Sam, you're really looking pale. I hope all this is not too much then you did want to learn the truth didn't you? I mean, wasn't all this trouble so you can find out why you're here? Well, now you know, Sam. You're just an item on Dean's wish list. Just like you have always been, Sam. You're just something that came stuck to the boots of Dean."

"Well, since we're being honest, Sam. I need to tell you something. I'm not really Castiel" he said and suddenly Sam thought he saw Castiel's image shift and get fuzzy and then change.

Sam felt like he was going insane.

"Hello Sam, did you miss me" Anna said standing where a minute ago Castiel had stood.

Sam was almost on his knees.

He felt like he was kicked in the gut.

Anna was smiling.

He couldn't see what the demon was doing.

"Well, Sam, all this was fun and I am glad you had the chance to air out your rebel urges. But I think its time to go back and be the good little boy scout. Time for fun and games are over, time to be big brother's good little pet." Anna said as she started to make towards Sam.

However, Anna didn't get the chance to subdue Sam. As she got close enough, Sam charged. Clarity finally finding him and the world managing to be still long enough for him to lay a right hook on her face.

The punch must have caught Anna by surprise because she barely reacted to it. Sam felled Anna and turned towards the demon. He had also been taken by surprise and was now watching as if waiting for orders.

Sam didn't want to wait until he got his act together.

He rushed him just as the demon again started to change.

The demon's hand stretched out but before he could use his powers Sam once again managed to get the drop on his opponent.

"I see you want to do this the hard way, Sam" Anna said from behind him. And as he turned he found Anna was already on her feet.

"I could have done this quick and painlessly. But now I plan on having some fun. I mean, Dean wants you alive, I don't think it would matter much how much of you was alive" she said. But there was no smile on her face. Instead her pretty face was twisted with hate and rage.

She charged him and Sam prepared for her attack.

It came hard and fast.

Sam found himself outmatched by the Angel. She was breaking through his defences.

He didn't get the chance to lay a single punch on her but she managed to lay a few on him. Next thing Sam knew he was sailing through the air.

Sam again fell on the grass, but then he felt something hard hit his back.

As Anna made towards him he reached under him.

Anna was on him and reached down to grab him when he felt the grip of the handle. He pulled the knife out and struck Anna's outstretched hands.

The angel pulled back, staring at the wound and then the blade on Sam's hand.

"I'm not a demon you idiot. That knife is useless against me" she said.

"Your right, but he is. So how about we even the odds" Sam said.

Anna turned to look where he was pointing at. Sam made use of the opportunity that her momentary change in focus had given him and got to his feet. He then quickly charged towards where the demon lay.

"No" Anna screamed after him.

He was starting to get on his feet when Sam reached him.

He knelt next to him and prepared to plunge the knife into the demon's heart when he heard someone scream 'no'.

Sam and the demon were both taken by surprise. The fear in the demon's face changed into confusion.

Sam turned to where the sound came and found his eyes once again falling on the familiar hazel browns.

"Alice" Sam said.

"I am sorry, Sam. I can't let you kill him" she said and reached out towards Sam.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Images of his own face scarred and burnt beyond recognition. Feelings of searing pain surging through his body as if his flesh was being ripped apart. Screams of Dean, calling out to him. They all came flooding back to him.

However, this time he willed it; wanted it. Because at that moment, he wanted to know. Because, at that moment he suspected they were not mere nightmares but memories of things that have actually happened.

He opened his eyes.

His wrists hurt from the plasticuffs that cut into his flesh. Anna had taken great joy in tightening them as hard as she could.

Sam looked around him. But she was not there. Nor the blue-eyed hostess. Instead he was alone in the storage shed-like room with Alice. His eyes turned searching for her. Sam found Alice near the window, the only source of light into the room. Standing as she did before while the other two were there.

In the light of the sun, and in that white dress, she looked every bit like a divine maiden in a fantasy island of pleasure. At the sight of her he almost forgot that it was Alice who had subdued him and brought him here.

Sam wanted to hate her but couldn't:

'Maybe she saved my life.'

'Who knows what Anna would have done if she hadn't intervened.'

However, his pressing concern was why was all this happening.

Once again, it seemed she must have heard his thoughts because she turned towards him. With her standing in the light he couldn't see her face clearly. But there was no mistaking the lack of joy or cheer there. But then again, all that could have been fake; just her trying to seduce him like a siren.

They stared at each other silently for a while until Sam couldn't take it any more:

"Who are you?"

"Where am I?" he asked but again she didn't respond. She just turned away back towards the window as if considering escaping through it.

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Why did you help me find the demon? Were you hoping it would kill me?"

"I was hoping that he would kick some sense into you" Alice finally said. "I was hoping that when you realise the truth you would understand and be more compliant" she continued. But she never once looked at him.

"Why are you doing this Sam? Why are you behaving like this?" she asked looking at him. There was sadness in her eyes that he almost believed was honest. "What did we do wrong?"

"Am I real?"

"Yes, you are Samuel Winchester, son of John Eric Winchester and Mary Winchester. Everyone we brought back are real. We can't create human beings out of nothing. We are not Gods" she said sounding mad.

"Did you bring us back for Dean?"

"Is that so bad?" she asked, but she hesitated before she answered him. "Is it so wrong to learn that your brother loves you so much that he would, of all things, even more than Lisa and Ben, want you? That the one thing your brother cares about is to see you safe and happy?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Why?"

"'Why'? Why did Dean want you?"

"Why did you want Dean?" again Alice didn't answer.

"How did I die?"

"I think you know!"

"Jesse!"

"If it is any consolation you managed to kill Jesse and save the world before you died."

"Why?"

"For the same reason you do anything, Sam. The same reason you two ever act. To protect each other. Jesse would have killed Dean if you had not killed him."

"Why would Jesse…"

"It was his destiny"

"No, we changed that"

"No, you just delayed it."

"So now what?"

"That depends on you, Sam. All we ever wanted was for you to have a good life after everything you two went through. We gave you everyone you loved, everyone you cared for. We gave you the life you lost or would have if Azazel never come into your life. And all we ever asked was that you live it in peace. But you just seemed in capable of doing just that."

She then suddenly laughed and then turned away from Sam again:

"We actually expected trouble from Dean, but he was actually easier to deal with."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Does that even matter?" she asked turning back towards him. "Billions of people out there who pray for a second chance like this and here you are questioning it" she said and shook her head. But Sam could tell it was anger that drove her.

"Where is this place?"

"It is not heaven if that is what your worried about."

"Then?"

"It is a safe haven. Sort of like a witness protection. A place where people can be safe from the real world. But I have already told you all this."

"The demons?"

"They helped in defeating some really bad people. They deserve their happily ever-after. Do not be so judgmental Sam. Everybody deserves a second chance."

"What if I don't want my happily ever-after?"

"What about Dean?"

"You even stopped to think what all this is doing to Dean?" Sam wanted her to stop but she wouldn't. "Did you in all the times you were running around in a mad dash to find the truth, just stop to think about how your actions were affecting him? Do you ever, Sam?"

"Tell me Sam, when you did find your truth. When you found your way out of this 'hell-hole' what then?" she continued. "What happens to Dean?"

"Is your quest worth denying him the happiness he has found here? Is it worth getting him to go back to that world? Back to the pain and misery that was his entire existence?"

"Do you hate it here so much that you want to take away the happiness he had finally found, so you can be content?"

"After everything he has done for you, sacrificed for you, Sam, will you ask him to sacrifice this too?"

Sam wanted to shout. He wanted her to stop but she wouldn't.

The truth was she was right. All this time, he was so hell bent on his quest he forgot all about Dean. What he was feeling, what he was going through. He had been blind to everything except that what he wanted; thought he needed. The annoying thing is that he had found what he was looking for and yet it had not given him the relief he wanted. In fact he was feeling worse.

Sam felt a lump in his throat and his heart felt heavy.

"So what next?" he asked; the words coming out with great difficulty. But Alice didn't say anything. She just turned her gaze away from him.

"We could have left you dead Sam. Left you in Hell and just wiped Dean's memories of you. But I thought that would not be right, that it would be safer, better, if we gave him what he wanted. I felt you would be the one to keep Dean in line" she said and laughed half-heartedly.

"They are having quite the laugh on my expense."

"You do not leave us much choice, Sam. Well, you do, but I am still hoping there is something worth saving in you" she said after another pause. "But we cannot afford to have you running around making trouble; having to worry about you with everything else to worry about."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We going to wipe your memories. Like we did of your death, but more completely. You will have no recollection of anything that happened in your life. The ten years you spent on the road with Dean will disappear and instead you will only remember marrying Jess and living the life of a lawyer as you had planned. Your mom would never have died, Azazel would never have entered your life" she explained.

Sam didn't protest.

"I hope you do a better job with all that, than you did with my death" he said and Alice looked confused. "I still have flashes of it and images every now and then of that moment." He continued, turning his gaze down to the floor.

When Sam looked up Alice was frozen in place and staring at him. Her mouth was almost hanging open. The sight confused Sam. But then she quickly recovered and made towards him.

Then Alice reached out towards Sam. Her delicate fingers reaching towards his forehead. He felt the sensory overload he had felt before when she was near. The anticipation of what was to come and what had happened had dulled his feelings, but it was still there.

"This will hurt, but once it is over, you will feel better" she said and touched his forehead.

Sam braced himself for the pain. But when the screams came, it was not from him but from Alice.

With a blood curdling scream Alice fell to the ground.

Sam found himself staring down at the limp body of Alice at his feet. He was too shocked to even realise what he was supposed to do. The moment had stunned his mind; crippling it.

All he knew was that one moment Alice was alive and well and the next she was lying; looking dead.

'Did he somehow do it?'

'Was his demonic powers the cause of this somehow?'

'Or the look of confusion in Alice's face as he told about his visions/dreams the real clue?'

However, he soon realised that he had another problem. It want be long before Alice's screams would bring the other two girls into the room. It wouldn't be wise to wait to see what happened.

He struggled against the cuffs but other than cutting into his wrists it did very little else. He didn't think the bleeding would help get his hands out of the cuffs. They were pretty tight. Besides, he wouldn't have been surprised if the cuffs cut off circulation.

He looked around him. Trying to see if there was anything around that could possibly help. But the room seemed other wise deserted. The room from its walls and empty shelves looked like it had been deserted for quite some time. From the lack of any lights or anything else, it was possible to assume that until now it had never been used before.

His mind started to race. Trying to come up with a solution to his current problem.

However, before he could come up with anything he heard a sound and he once again froze.

Sam watched, his eyes open wide and his mind at a standstill, as the solitary door in the room started to open and light flooded in.

Anna walked into the room. Her face had an expression of worry. But when she walked in and saw Sam staring back at her, the worry turned to confusion. The confusion, however, was short lived. Sam watched as her eyes went down to his feet and to the prone figure lying there. And immediately the confusion gave away to another feeling.

Anna screamed in horror at the sight of Alice and turned her gaze back towards Sam. Even in the lighting of the room, Sam could see the rage that was in her eyes. It burned brighter than when she attacked him at the demon's house.

She waved her hand and Sam flew, with the chair, through the room and slammed hard against the wall on the other side.

He heard the crack of wood as the chair broke into pieces.

He was free.

Sam rose to his feet after a while dazed and bruised. He was knocked out of his sense, but only for a second. His wrists were still tired behind his back but he was free of the chair. He quickly ran his tied hands under his feet and got his hands in front of him. He turned towards Anna, waiting for her next attack but after her initial one she had rushed to Alice. Anna was at that moment kneeling next to Alice, her hands over the other girl.

Sam didn't waste time trying to see what she was doing. Though he found his mind desperate to know if Alice was alive. Instead he turned his attention back towards the room.

Now that his needs had changed. Sam was hoping that the room would give him something to help him get out.

Just like before the room was empty. But the adrenalin that was pumping through his body and the fear that was scourging through his brain seem to work well together. He saw things more clearly.

The room was not completely empty. While there were no chairs, tables, or even cleaning supplies, to show that the room was used for anything at all. There was something. At first he didn't see it clearly but he found that his vision got clearer as his eyes focused onto the object. It was a metal rod that was lying up against a wall. It was black, which was maybe why he didn't see it before.

He ran towards it, before Anna could decided to finish her job, and picked it up. It was heavy in his hand and felt awkward holding it the way he was forced to. He quickly accustomed himself to the weapon and managed to get a relatively firm grip before turning towards Anna.

She was now bending over Alice and searching for a pulse.

Sam froze.

He wanted to know what she found.

However, the survival instincts inside of him kicked in and he found himself moving on auto pilot.

He reached Anna just as her head rose from Alice's chest.

Sam froze again as he saw the look in her eyes.

There was just pure malice unlike any he had seen before.

Yet again that survival instinct caught him and drove his hands, as he swung the iron bar through the air.

There was a loud crack as the bar hit Anna straight on her forehead.

He saw nothing of what happened or had any knowledge of what he did.

Sam stared at the two girls lying next to each other and he froze.

The iron bar dropped from his hands.

He turned away from Alice and turned towards Anna. He searched as fast and as carefully as he could her person. Until he felt Ruby's knife on his finger tips. He pulled the blade out quickly and used it to cut the restraints on his hands.

He turned to Anna and at Alice, giving her one final look before getting back on his foot.

As he reached the door, he had replaced the knife under his shirt again.

He hesitated before reaching for the doorknob; opening it slowly.

He stared at the open door for a few seconds before stepping out.

The image that accosted him as he stepped out once again caught him by surprise and he found himself frozen where he stood, shocked.


	11. Chapter 10 part 1

**Chapter 10**

Part 1

Sam looked out into the hotel lobby as he had done the first time. But this time the surprise he got was for other reasons.

He looked around him but there was no sign of the blue-eyed girl.

He took a quick look behind him but he couldn't find any trace of the closed door.

However, he knew he didn't have time to worry about that now. How ever hard he had hit her Anna would be back on her feet…hopefully so would Alice.

He started making for the main entrance when he froze.

The security guards from last time were already there. Their bulky frames sealing the doorway.

He turned his gaze next towards the glass doorway that he had gone out with Alice. He could see it across the lobby. He would have to cross through the lobby and make towards the main doorway if he was going to reach it. But with some luck the lumbering giants would not reach it in time to stop him.

He started fast walking towards the glass doors, even as the two guards crossed the threshold into the lobby.

The lobby was as usual filled with a sprinkle of people, enough to create the illusion of a packed hotel.

However, things were different this time. To Sam's surprise the guests were no longer oblivious to his presence. Instead they all turned towards him when he reached the centre of the lobby.

Worse, he saw their eyes and they were the same as the two guards; milky white and blank.

They started lumbering towards him, they're hands stretched out; reaching for him.

He turned towards the guards. They were still someway away from where he was but still he would have no time to run around the guests.

He had no choice. If he wanted to make it to the other side, he would have to go through the lobby and the mass that filled it.

Sam took a deep breath and charged into the centre.

They were on him as soon as he was close enough.

Going for his neck; going for his body. They were either trying to pin him down until the guards got to him or they were trying to kill him. Sam realised that killing him would not have been a problem. They could always bring him back and wipe his memory. Would make things a lot easy for them.

The guests were like ants.

They were starting to overpower him and he struggled to get free of them.

He managed to get one hand free and used it to push and punch.

The flesh his hands contacted felt real.

Yet, though he was attacking them, they didn't change their actions. They were still trying to subdue him or strangle him. None of them seemed intent on defending themselves.

It didn't take Sam long to realise why not.

All the guests he knocked down were back up soon enough. Joining the pack and returning back to their previous act as if nothing had happened.

The two burly security guards were now closer and he was barely halfway through.

If he had hoped that a mass of bodies that converged upon him and circled him in a think mound of flesh would form some hinderance to the guards he was wrong.

The minute they neared the outer rim the people broke off letting the guards enter without any troubles.

It was like wading through quicksand for Sam, and just like quick sand he was drowning.

The guards were almost on him when he finally reached the glass doors.

He feared they might be closed but for his fortune he found they were open. He remembered what Alice had said before.

The words 'Hotel California' popped into his head.

'Was that true?'

'Or was that just another lie of hers?'

He didn't have time to worry about that now. Instead he ran out of the hotel and down the path that led to the forest.

He had a plan, or at least a vague notion of one.

He would head towards the waterfall and then follow the river it created to wherever it leads. He had no idea which way he would go, but one thing he was certain of was that it would lead sooner or later out of the hotel.

As for the waterfall, all he had to do was follow the path.

He looked back for a second.

The guests were all staring at him from beyond the glass doors. It was a good sight. It meant that they had no power outside the hotel. What concerned him was the two guards.

Sam didn't run.

He waited watching.

Until he finally saw the front line part and the lumbering giants made their way into his view.

He waited anxiously.

However, nothing happened.

The guards too stopped and just stared back at him.

Sam then turned and ran towards the forest.

The forest was not what he remembered it from last time. It was not bright and cheerful. There were no sprinkles of light falling like fairy dust. The forest he saw was more akin to what he was used to.

Weeping willows and dark menacing oaks circled around him. Twigs like skeleton hands reached out to him threatening to snare him in their iron grips. There were roots peeking out of the ground, promising to twist his ankle if he dared not worry where he went. The dark canopy high above was thicker and barely let any light through to the ground below.

Yet, on the forest floor grew smaller plants, and the grass was thick and spread across nearly the entirety of the floor. Covering in some parts, like a bald man's head, the path he was depended on.

Sam stopped running and shifted on to a fast walk.

As hurried as he was to get to the waterfall, he didn't want to risk a fall that would make escape harder.

He kept his eyes focused on the path ahead. Careful not to wander off even slightly. The forest grew thick and like the houses in the neighbourhood showed no marks he could have used to find his way through.

He was trying to remember how long it had taken to reach the falls the last time. But then he was too busy being awestruck by Alice to notice time passing by. His thoughts wandered to that time. But they didn't get the chance to linger too long there before a sound interrupted his thoughts.

The forest, like before was silent. Though the silence now was eerie and not peaceful like last time. So that the sound he heard came clearly and he had no troubles recognising it for what it was.

The bark of hounds…

As dangerous as it would be to trip and fall, Sam knew that worse was to get caught to the hounds.

He kept his eyes down on the path ahead. Fighting the urge to look back where the barks came from.

The limited light that fell through helped in no measure to the task and the adrenaline that helped him before hindered his vision now. He saw almost as if in flashes the footpath in front of him.

Sam's heart beat hard against his chest, and he felt his muscles ache. He felt fatigue creep up on him and the overwhelming desire to stop and take a break. Sweat poured down from his forehead and on to the wounds that the twigs and branches across his path had made. Sending surges of immense pain through his body. But they also fell into his eyes and blurred his vision.

He wanted to wipe the sweat off but his mind seemed fixed singularly on one task, and was uncooperative with anything else.

As much as Sam wanted to stop, knew he would have to soon enough. The sound of the Hellhounds on his track kept him going.

Fear of tripping and falling was kept at bay by the terrifying sound of the hounds.

Sam didn't know why he ran.

What he hoped to accomplish by trying to escape.

These were Hellhounds.

They were relentless.

They would never tire; never give up. They would hunt him to the ends of the earth.

'Sooner or later he would have to confront them, and when he did, would he survive?'

While Ruby's knife could kill a Hellhound, he had no doubt there would be more than one at his heels. So, even if he managed to get one, if they all attacked at once, he would still be done.

For a second Sam considered the possibility of giving up and letting the Hellhounds get to him. Be done with all the pain and misery he had endured.

Who knows, if Anna and the others were adamant about needing him to keep Dean, maybe they would pull him out of hell. Maybe even wipe his memories and leave only the happy life he had been denied.

'Would that be so bad?'

Just when Sam was ready to give up he heard something in the distance.

He heard the call of the Elysium Falls and it felt like the song of the siren beckoning him to his own doom.

The sound of the Hellhounds felt closer and Sam found himself running again; faster than before. No longer was he concerned about watching where he was running. He had only one thing going through his mind and it wasn't even his thought.

He once again reached the familiar opening in the forest. And the familiar roar of the falls greeted him.

He ran through without stopping or slowing down and found himself once again in the same familiar open meadow.

He stopped and stared at the falls before him. Its roar now deafening the barks of the hounds pursuing him.

He felt at peace and safe.

When he had reached the mouth of the clearing he had expected Elysium falls to take on the same gloomy and sinister tone that the forest had taken. But instead he found it unchanged from what he had seen before.

Sam found himself gazing once more, frozen in place, just staring at the magnificence of the falls.

Then his eyes wandered away towards the stepping stones that Alice had once used to reach the island throne.

Sam didn't know what compelled him to run towards them or what made him believe that the falls would protect him. But the memory of what Alice had told him about the falls, how she felt near them, drove him. Somewhere deep inside of him he felt that the falls would never let anything bad happen to him or any one else while in its purview.

Maybe it was the way it had remained as if blissfully unaware of the changes that were taking place in the rest of the city.

Sam rushed towards the stepping stones.

He hesitated only for a second before leaping on to the first stone.

He felt the soles of his shoes slip on the curved surface of the wet rock.

He felt his body tilting towards the crystal blue waters.

Somehow though he managed to keep his balance.

He heard the sound of the hounds.

Even above the falls he could hear their bark and he knew for certain they were close by.

He looked over his shoulder, the act itself almost tipping him off, and towards the tree line. But he couldn't see anything. Though he felt them there watching him from the edges.

Sam continued. Leaping from one stone to the other.

Memories of Alice flooded into his mind. He remembered how she had done it, how she had never hesitated nor stopped. Moving fast until she reached the other end. Sam knew that was the secret. Though he didn't have the grace of Alice, he followed her step and discarded any concern of falling and then rushed towards the island.

His feet barely touched the throne island when he heard a voice call out to him.

It startled him and almost tipped him over.

He turned carefully and found his eyes falling on to the familiar but grief stricken face of Jess!


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

**Chapter 10**

Part 2

Sam's mind was not processing what his eyes were showing him. In fact the two found themselves at odds with each other. His eyes were convinced that what they saw was true, yet his mind could not rationalise it.

So in all the circumstances, with all the other work it had to do, his mind decided to accept the eyes as they told it without question; for the time being.

"Jess" he finally said. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" she asked. There was pain in her voice.

"Jess I…" he started but couldn't finish it.

"You promised me Sam, you promised me that you were done acting out" she said almost in tears.

It was good to see Jess, his heart leaped at the sight of her. But it also broke at her words and the thought of the pain he had put her through. He wanted so much to reach out to her and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be all right. But he found himself unable to leave the island.

"Sam please, at least now stop all this and come home with us. We can help you. All of us, we just want to help you."

Sam took a step forward, towards the edge of the island and then stopped again.

Something was not right.

Something troubled him about everything.

Somewhere deep down in the recesses of his mind, the brain was still processing what the eyes were telling it. But at a slower speed. Maybe it was the hunter instincts finally finding their way back to him. But for whatever reason Sam's brain was having a trouble believing everything it was seeing.

"Sam please, don't you want to come back with us. Don't you want to live a normal life with us."

"What happens if I come with you?"

"Nothing Sam, nothing will happen. Just like nothing has happened to you so far. Sam please, stop acting like this. You have nothing to worry about."

"What about the dreams?"

"What dreams?"

"The dreams about Jesse, about me!"

"They're just dreams Sam" she said, but there was no conviction in her words. There was also doubt in her mind, as if she didn't believe him. "Sam please!"

Sam looked away from her and towards the waterfall again. Then after a while he realised what it was that was wrong.

So he turned towards Jess and then towards the water.

"All right!" He finally said and he saw Jess visibly relax.

"I'll come with you, but first there is something I want to show you" Sam said and confusion filled Jess' face.

"Come on" he said extending his hand towards her and calling her.

However, Jess didn't move. In fact she didn't take even a step towards him or the water. Instead she stared at him and then at the water, a look of terror on her face.

At first, it was just a suspicion that he had. Seeing Jess stand so far away to talk to him; having to shout just to be heard. All she needed was to come to the water's edge and they would have had a better opportunity of talking. Now as he watched her staring down at the water, the look of fear in her eyes, he was sure.

She was afraid of the Elysium falls…or at least the water for some reason.

Maybe it wasn't that they chose to leave the falls untouched. Maybe there was something about the falls that made it impossible for them to change; to control. And whatever that force was, Jess was afraid of it too.

"Come on Jess," Sam said. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water. Besides it's nice and cool. You'll love it. It'll be just like our college days. Remember!"

"Sam please, stop this and just come with me. Everybody is worried sick about you."

"I will. First come here so I can show you something."

"You can show it to me later. Just come home with me now."

"Why waste a second trip. It wont take more than a few minutes. Come on Jess, how long has it been since we did something crazy; something impulsive."

"Sam!"

"Jess" Sam responded. "Don't tell me, you're suddenly afraid of water?"

"If you don't remember Sam, I died. Lot of things have changed."

"But I died too, remember, you told me yourself" Sam said and Jess' face changed. Her grey eyes turned black and a sneer appeared on her face.

"What gave me away?" she asked.

"Well, apart from your fear of the water. Someone had to call the dogs. I doubt they respond well to Angels."

"Angels" Jess said and sneered.

"Now that you know, how about you quit the games and come over. We have some unfinished business, you and I" she said, the sneer still on her face.

Sam's hand went to the knife but he stopped himself midway.

"Come on Hunter. What have you got to lose? If you die they bring you back and wipe your memory so you can have your happy family. But if you live…well then you get demon blood to make you stronger. As far as I can see, its win-win for you."

"I'm tempted! But I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. If you like you can swim over and we can chat here."

The sneer on Jess' face disappeared and the familiar mask of hate filled it. It was strange seeing the demon's visage on Jess' face and it made him mad to think that filthy thing was inside of her.

The demon must have sensed it because the sneer returned.

"The longer I stay in this body, Hunter, the more damage that's going to be caused to your girl."

Sam knew he was right. Everything inside of him screamed him to go fight the demon. But then he couldn't risk fighting the demon and hurting Jess. Then again, he wasn't so sure whether this was in fact his Jess.

Sam closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Then when he opened his eyes he stretched out his hand and started the latin prayer.

He trie to remember every single word.

However, he had not gone halfway through the exorcism when he heard Jess' laughter. But this was not the beautiful thing he remembered but a perverse version. Sam turned to find the demon in Jess' body laughing, throwing her head back.

"Oh please don't stop" the demon said. "I'm quite enjoying watching you try."

"Exorcism, darling hubby, is to exorcise demons who have escaped hell. Not ones who are here on invite. You can't exorcise me. I am meant to be here, in this world and in this body. Its mine until I choose to leave or you kill me. So what will it be darling. You're going to stand there and watch this pretty body rot from the inside or you going to come and do something more than sing a few fairy tunes."

Sam listened with horror and despair and then made his decision.

He leaned over and leaped into the water.

Sam didn't know what the demon did next.

He just swam as hard as he could away from the shore and towards the waterfall. The closer he got the stronger the current got. As if the waterfall itself was trying to keep him away.

His arms and legs started to tire but he pushed on.

When he reached the other bank he let himself fall down on the soft grass and just lay there.

How long he was like that he didn't know but when he got back to his feet he looked back the way he had come.

The demon was gone as far as he could see and the other bank was empty. Probably gone to warn the others.

He remembered seeing this side of the sea when he had been with Alice. It had been something that had not caught his attention then. But its memory had stuck with him. Fortunately, as it turned out.

He had acted on impulse, on an untested theory that, for whatever reasons, the demon was not going to follow him. Fortunately it worked.

He looked around him. Again, he found a forest a few feet away from him. But it was smaller than its cousin across the waters. The forest extended a few meters inland and then came to a stop at a sheer cliff that ran parallel to the waters until it reached the falls themselves.

Sam considered scaling the cliff. But even from this distance he could tell that it would be quite the feat. The face of the cliff was nearly as smooth as it can be, and it rose forever towards the sky.

So instead he stuck to his initial plan and started to follow the bank, in the hopes that the waters would take him somewhere away from all this.

Sam didn't know how long he had been walking. But then he had not had any concept of time since he came here.

All he knew was that he seemed to be walking on forever.

Already the sun was starting to set away from the falls; throwing its light against him and the forest beyond.

He was still following the river which was showing no sign of stopping or reaching its destination. He had hoped it would take him out of this place but now he was not sure it even had an eventual end.

'Maybe just like everything else this too went on forever.'

He soon came to a forest.

Sam froze at the sight of it.

It looked exactly like the forest on the other bank. Same trees, same thickness and the same sinister feel.

'Had he somehow walked in a full circle?'

Sam hesitated.

He stood at the edge staring at it for a while with fear. He thought he heard the hounds barking from somewhere deep inside.

Then finally he decided he had no choice and he stepped in.

There was so many things he should be afraid of but getting lost was not one of them. The trees grew thick all around him but like the trusty companion it has been so far the river flowed by next to him; clear as day.

He continued to walk, his eyes darting glances all around him. Watching every shadow; every movement of a branch. Listening to every sound he thought he heard.

Finally though he reached the other end, and there, he could see a whole world stretching away. A world not so perfect.

He ran towards it.

Ran with relief in his heart and hope; the weariness and tiredness forgotten.

And then when he reached a point he stopped.

Something was wrong.

The image ahead of him was blurred.

He stretched a hand out slowly and carefully. Inching further away from his body until he felt something cool.

Then the image beyond broke, like the reflection in the water shattering because of a ripple caused on its surface.

Sam took a step back in disbelief.

"It's to keep the unwanted out" said Anna behind him.

Sam turned to come face to face with Anna.

She showed no signs of the blow. In fact, the sneer that had been on her face at the demon's house was back on her face.

"Did you enjoy your walk Sam?"

"Where am I?"

"Sam, Sam, why does it matter where you are. Can't you get it, your never leaving here. This is your prison for the rest of your miserable existence."

Anna was now not just sneering she was smiling; almost laughing.

"You were just a dog on a leash" she continued. "All this was just us giving you your exercise before we put you back in your cage."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You still don't get it do you. All your questions, they don't matter. You…don't matter, Sam. The sooner you get that the sooner we can go back to the way things should be."

"I'm not done yet" Sam said and pulled out Ruby's knife.

"Oh Sam, your hopeless" said Anna and shook her head, the smile still visible. "That thing won't do anything to me."

"What about this" said a familiar voice, and both Sam and Anna turned towards it.

Dean was standing at the far end of the bridge that Anna was on. The long bridge that ran over the river. Gargoyles watched from their perch on ether side of the bridge the standoff was taking place.

"Dean Winchester, swooping in to protect his little brother. How predictable." said Anna turning her back to Sam.

"How about you let my brother go like he asks?"

"I can't do that. But I can kill him and put him out of his misery if you like?" she said. "Only if you promise to be a good little boy and do everything mommy asks you?"

"How about if I kill you and then leave with Sam?" asked Dean and Anna laughed.

"Oh Dean, you're such a redneck. Always looking to shoot someone. But you do get what you're holding can only kill demons, right?"

"Yes"

"Then I presume you get its useless against me."

"Oh I wouldn't go so far as to say its useless. It can punch a neat little hole in that beautiful body of yours. I am also going to bet that it can also cause you some serious pain." Dean said but Anna didn't respond.

"So how about we don't make things too difficult and go our separate ways." Dean continued.

"I can't let Sam go…alive" she said and turned and stretched her hand towards Sam. She clenched it and Sam could feel himself chocking.

"Sam" Dean shouted and fired the colt.

Sam saw the bullet, flying in slow motion through the air. But only because Anna was no longer there to block his view. He was no longer chocking. But instead he was frozen in place, watching the bullet flying towards him.

He soon lost sight of it and instead felt a searing pain in his chest.

As he felt something warm flowing down his body he felt a sense of liberation as he fell to the ground.

Sam could see the blue sky above him. Now dark and colourful with the setting sun. He could see the vibrant colours, like the palette of a master artist. He saw the many shades seem to blur and shift as if something translucent was slowly creeping across it.

The pain in his chest was there. There was something in his throat; something that was slowly filling him inside, just as something else was flowing out. But his focus was on the sky. Watching the colours become blurred as the translucent cover fell over the entirety of his vision.

He watched as it seemed to fall.

 **The End**


End file.
